High School Reunion
by Dreaming Dreamer
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has has grown up and moved on to better things in modern day Japan. She had put away her feelings for Inuyasha that she had in highschool. But one white envelope from her high school reads 'High School Reunion' and drama unravels again.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I bet your wondering why I'm starting another story right? Umm... Oh it looks like I have to go...Now!  
  
Side note: I wrote this story a while back; in the summer to be exact. I had started on this story before I did with The Story of Two and An Empire of Heart. This story actually fell into my lap unexpectedly. I didn't have any inspiration for it, the idea came to me and I thought 'Why not write out this story?' So I did but I didn't like some of the chapters. So I did A LOT of editing and cleaning up and well there it is. High School Reunion. And don't think I copied this idea from anyone. It is purely one hundred percent my idea. And for those people who likes to copy or steal stories be warned. Don't! Recently someone had copied my The Story of Two story. The punishment was severe.  
  
Well on a happier note here you go! I really hope you guys like this story and will review. Please take that 30 seconds to one minute out of your way to review. I enjoy the feedback and I do read each and every one of your reviews. So don't forget to review, it doesn't take long. Come on it's not that hard. Right? Well thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the ideas for this story so I guess that counts as something right?  
  
High School Reunion  
  
Prologue  
  
How the Story Began  
  
It wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him.  
  
Why him of all the people in the world? That was the question she had asked herself to sleep every night.  
  
And she did mean every night.  
  
The question literally was written in her head like a never-ending mantra.  
  
It would rewind the message during the night and the sing to her at night.  
  
'Why did you fall in love with him?'  
  
And the thing was she knew why she fell for him.  
  
It was beyond the physical attraction.  
  
It was something more.  
  
And that something wouldn't let her heart forget.  
  
As if her heart was already owned by him with his name branded across her heart.  
  
But lord only knows why she still cared for him after all these years.  
  
Even if it had been so long since she had last seen him.  
  
She never called him.  
  
But she knew his number; it was in her room on her bedside table drawer collecting dust.  
  
She never could bring herself to doing it.  
  
Fear always got the better of her.  
  
She remembered meeting Inuyasha the first time, like the back of her hand.  
  
Of course how could she not remember?  
  
That day was the day to start all the days of her life.  
  
And the thing was it had affected her future, her life, and her dreams like it never should've.  
  
The temptation was there, waiting for her to taste the delicious sin.  
  
Calling out her name in a tantalizing voice, taunting her endlessly about with what ifs and if it should happen...  
  
And she took the bite.  
  
Not only did she take the bite.  
  
She kissed it to right on the lips and maybe more.  
  
But no it didn't stop there.  
  
She fell for him.  
  
Hard.  
  
Now her past that she had so desperately tried to forget, had came back.  
  
In a simple white envelope that read 'High School Reunion'.  
  
Sitting in her bed she looked at the envelope she had opened, it was a piece of paper but to her it was more than that.  
  
It always had been more than that.  
  
The school...  
  
The atmosphere.  
  
Him...  
  
It all began when she started school at Sengoku Jidai High School.  
  
Being the new girl had disadvantages, no friends, no familiar faces, and a completely different setting.  
  
But that would all change. As well as her life.  
  
It was time to face her fears, at her high school reunion.  
  
AN: I know it's short. But it's a prologue, not a chapter, so it's not supposed to be long. Just a glimpse into what the story is going to be about. Just a glimpse nothing too revealing. I hope... 


	2. A Definite Attraction

Author's Note: Here goes my latest new story. I decided that I would put this story out on the day of my birthday which is the twenty-fifth of January. Yay go me I'm finally 17!  
  
And I do have at least two chapters revised (Ch. 2 and 3). But I want to send them out one at a time. This will give me time to work on my other two stories. But enjoy this chapter and I'll have Ch. 2 out later this week or the next. It depends on the reviews. They're what keep me motivated to continue writing.  
  
Disclaimer: One day I may be able to own Inuyasha but till then...I don't own him...  
  
High School Reunion  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Definite Attraction  
  
As Kagome looked down at her schedule for her first period, she sighed it was Physics. It was her least favorite subject next to Trigonometry. As she entered the room she looked around for an available seat, when all of a sudden a guy grabs her by the shoulder and turns her around to face her towards him.  
  
The guy had black hair which was pulled back into a ponytail and on his face was plastered a perverted evil grin. "Hi" he murmured. "What's your name, mines Miroku."  
  
It seemed Miroku was busy checking out her assets instead of really wanting to know her name.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and replied "......Kagome and I would like it if you didn't..." Kagome was suddenly cut off when another girl came to her rescue and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Miroku you pervert! She's new and your already making her feel unwelcome!" Sango rolled her eyes. It was same old every year, since she had known him.  
  
"Hello Sango, don't be jealous there's enough of me to go around." said Miroku slyly while expertly snaking his hands around her tiny waist.  
  
SMACK! Sango looked at Miroku with utter disgust as she grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her away from the pervert lying on the ground, who happened to be seeing stars.  
  
"Sorry about that, he's always like that with girls, maybe it's because he's friends with the most popular guy in school or he's consumed by his looks. Oh! I'm sorry my name is Sango, if you already didn't know and you are?" said Sango while extending out her hand.  
  
"It's Kagome and thanks for saving me from that leech." Said Kagome and took Sango's hand and shook it.  
  
"Oh that idiot? No problem, hey you want to sit with me?" Sango knew what it was like to be the new girl. She had been the new girl last year.  
  
"Sure! Thanks!" said a relieved Kagome.  
  
The bell had rung and there were students rushing to their seats when... BAM!  
  
The door had been kicked open and revealed a white haired handsome devil that was now arriving late.  
  
And making a scene while at it too winking and nodding his head at girls.  
  
He was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and the shirt slightly revealing the top part of his muscle toned chest and white boy tank along with designer blue jeans that seemed to fit him just right.  
  
He walked in showing off every inch of his very masculine yet chiseled face around the classroom.  
  
No doubt he was very handsome.  
  
And popular with the ladies too.  
  
Most of the girls swooned at him as he walked by, to go sit next to Miroku in the back of the class.  
  
It had seemed he purposely came late to class to make his entrance.  
  
This didn't come as a surprise to Sango. She knew Inuyasha enjoyed the attention because he rarely got any at home.  
  
As Sango looked at Inuyasha who was sitting on the left of her, Sango muttered to Kagome "That's Inuyasha he the most popular and the most athletic guy in this school... And rich as hell. He also happens to be Miroku's best friend."  
  
Sango knew Miroku and Inuyasha a while back when she use to go to summer camp.  
  
There Miroku had declared his love for her and Inuyasha would end up dragging Miroku away telling him that he was a fool.  
  
They once were close friends until Sango had to move away.  
  
But when her mother died Sango's father had decided to move back to the city. It was only last year when she was reunited with Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
Though their friendship was never rekindled like it once was.  
  
Mainly because of Miroku's wandering hands. And for Inuyasha...Well because of Kikyo.  
  
A name that she despised all too well.  
  
"I see... He seems to be a bit full of himself doesn't he?" whispered Kagome who seemed in a trance by him.  
  
"Yeah well he is dating the most popular, richest, and bitchiest girl in school. And he made it in to Honors again and won MVP for most of the sports here at school, so I'm thinking right now that he would be full of himself." Sango added.  
  
"Who is the girl?" Kagome questioned meaning the girl Inuyasha was dating.  
  
She also never once took her eyes off of Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo and let's say she not the nicest person in the world." Sango mumbled and then pulled out her purse to find a pencil.  
  
She had no success in finding one either.  
  
Kagome seeing her distress pulled one out of her purse and handed it to Sango.  
  
It was the least she could do after Sango had asked to sit with her and befriending her.  
  
"Here you go." Said Kagome.  
  
Thanks!" said Sango and grabbed the pencil and set it on the desk.  
  
Kagome peered over at Inuyasha who was laughing quietly with Miroku at a joke (Miroku had stuck a 'kick me' sign on Kouga's back).  
  
Meanwhile Kouga was busy catching some z's at his seat.  
  
Kagome sighed; it was hard not to find him attractive despite his attitude. He seemed perfect in every way.  
  
Her thoughts were disrupted when the teacher walked in and introduced himself.  
  
The teacher had greasy black wavy hair with piercing red eyes.  
  
Red eyes with dark veins sticking out.  
  
He seemed like he hadn't slept in ages.  
  
Or for that matter smile.  
  
"I'm Mr. Naraku your teacher and let me tell you that this will indeed be one of your challenging classes for this year. Tardiness is not an exception in my class (as the teacher stared at Inuyasha, who merely stared back smiling cockily) and definitely no late work will be accepted."  
  
Kagome sighed again this time in frustration; she knew that this class was going to be a nightmare.  
  
After class Sango who happened to have the same classes as Kagome was walking with her when...  
  
"Sango! It's me again and I was wondering if you were available this Friday?"  
  
'He never gives up does he?' thought Sango as she slowly turned around to face him.  
  
"No way Miroku, and get you disgusting hands away from me!"  
  
Then all of a sudden someone grabbed Miroku and said "Hey easy there Miroku buddy! She isn't worth it."  
  
It was Inuyasha who happened to notice Kagome right then.  
  
"Why you have some nerve Inuyasha, I wouldn't date your baka friend even if he was the last man on Earth!" Sango replied angrily.  
  
Inuyasha who happened to forget Sango was there screeching at him, turned to Kagome and said "So... What's your name new girl?"  
  
Kagome who turned several shades of red said "It's Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha who gave his usual trademark smile said "Well Kagome... Nice meeting you see you around."  
  
And walked off dragging Miroku along to their next class.  
  
Kagome seemed glued to the spot at the moment until Sango snapped her fingers at her, telling if she didn't move that they would be late to their next class.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was dull, and ended with Kagome getting quite a bit of homework.  
  
Being the only junior to ride the bus, Kagome was dreading the bus ride home with the annoying freshmen and sophomores.  
  
Then Sango screamed out Kagome's name. "Kagome what are you doing? Why are you riding the bus?"  
  
Kagome turned around and saw that it was Sango and answered "My mom's paying back major medical bills from Grandpa's surgeries so till then I have to ride the bus."  
  
"Oh sorry about me being nosy..." Sango mentally smacked herself on the head. She too knew what it was like for her family to have hit major bills for medication and unfriendly hospital bills.  
  
"No it's okay! Why did you ask if I ride the bus anyways?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah! You want a ride my dad got me a car for my birthday." Said Sango.  
  
"Sure thanks a lot!" With that being said Kagome opened the passenger side door and climbed in.  
  
After being dropped off by Sango, Kagome went straight upstairs to her room and plopped down on her bed.  
  
She thought about Inuyasha and the way he walked, the way he looked, and the way he made her feel.  
  
It was a shame that he had a girlfriend.  
  
But that still couldn't change the fact how Kagome felt for him.  
  
After finishing her homework and taking a shower Kagome went to bed dreaming of a certain silver-haired hunk.  
  
Waking up late Kagome rushed to get to her bus stop when a car honked from behind her.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Get in or else we'll be late for school." Kagome smiled it was her now good friend Sango.  
  
The school day was the same as before except this time Inuyasha seem to notice Kagome more and would look and smile at her often.  
  
He would even wave at her in the hallways or nodded his head at her.  
  
But Kagome was sure they weren't 'I'm attracted to you looks', but more of 'hey what's up see you around looks'.  
  
Little did she know though.  
  
Soon days went by then weeks which turned into months and now school was near ending.  
  
For Kagome the year went by too fast.  
  
She never got to know Inuyasha as well as she liked.  
  
And he still was dating Kikyo.  
  
Who looked a lot like Kagome.  
  
But Kikyo had this look where her really pale skin came naturally.  
  
It made her look somewhat scary and bleak.  
  
But it also brought out her beautiful eyes.  
  
Which Kagome guessed wasn't that bad, in fact she admitted Kikyo had a very nice smile.  
  
If Kikyo would smile often.  
  
But there was also the fact that she wore tons more makeup than Kagome.  
  
Where as Kagome preferred her natural face instead of covering it up with layers of makeup.  
  
Kagome looked at the banner that hung over the cafeteria.  
  
It had read 'Prom is near are you ready?'  
  
Kagome slowly walked away from the banner and headed into the cafeteria.  
  
The prom was coming up and Kagome was anxious.  
  
It was a reminder that school was coming to a near but that it was also a big event in which almost everyone was going to.  
  
The pressure was on for Kagome.  
  
And she had one person in mind who she wanted to go with.  
  
But sighed quietly in her mind, she knew he was taken by another.  
  
But it didn't mean that she still liked him.  
  
No, she knew that there was an undeniable and a definite attraction to him.  
  
That wouldn't go away any time soon.  
  
AN: Sorry that chapter was a little slow. But my other chapters are definitely more promising. I really wanted to focus more on the after high school part of the story more so than the beginning, because the real problems and relationship develops afterwards. But around Ch. 3 or 4 things begin to really develop and go into detail. Ch. 1 and 2 are basically the steps to that path that I am trying to create.  
  
There will be more of the characters' involvement in Ch. 2 and more...  
  
Stay tuned! 


	3. Prom Interlude

Author's Note: Ch. 2 is up three is on its way.  
  
Disclaimer: No, no, and no.  
  
High School Reunion  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Prom Interlude  
  
Even though he had barely talked to her all she could think was of him.  
  
And already plans for the prom was under way.  
  
Sango was going to the prom with Miroku only because he had called her and told her some sappy excuse so she had to go with him (something to do with failing her trig exam and telling her mom if she rejected).  
  
And Sango's mom wasn't very lenient when it came to Sango's grades.  
  
It was only a dance right?  
  
It wasn't like she was going to fall in love with him right?  
  
But Sango didn't seem entirely upset by the situation of going with Miroku.  
  
Kagome was still hopeful because a quiet but kind boy had just asked her to prom.  
  
It didn't seem that all was lost she still had someone to go with even though it wasn't the one she wanted to go with.  
  
It was lunchtime and Sango and Kagome were outside; sitting underneath a tree talking while eating their lunch.  
  
"Hey Kagome how's finding a date for your prom going?" Sango asked while picking off the crust of her sandwich.  
  
For some odd reason Sango had always and absolutely detested the crust.  
  
"I'm going with Hojo; he's the boy that sits across from us in drama." Kagome said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh he's nice. He's a little too nice but hey better than that jerk Inuyasha huh? (Kagome looked at Sango and gave a false smile) Well do you have a dress yet?"  
  
"Yeah I made it. It's black with sequins and has all these extensive beading. It took so long to make, you want to come over and see it?" Kagome said hopefully.  
  
Because if Sango came over it most likely meant Kagome would get out of cleaning the shrine.  
  
Sango finished her crust less sandwich and took a swig of her water and nodded her head yes. "I'll come over tomorrow and we can try our dresses on and see how they look. Do you have shoes to go with it?"  
  
Kagome thought for awhile before answering Sango. "Well I have these shoes my grandmother gave to me before she passed on, they're black high heels but I don't know if they'll fit, but come on over anyways my mom got us some hair style books from her beauty salon so we can pick out how we want it done."  
  
"Yeah that'll be great I can't wait Kagome this is going to be the best prom ever! I'm going to go get me some more bottled water, I'm really thirsty. I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
As Sango left Kagome gathered her and Sango's garbage and threw it out at the nearest garbage can and plopped under the same spot they were sitting daydreaming about a certain someone.  
  
While Sango was getting bottled water a person quickly approached her.  
  
"Hello. Sango, excited for prom since we are going together."  
  
While this being said Miroku grabs Sango bottom and gives a slight squeeze. SMACK!  
  
"You know if you keep that up Miroku I won't go with you even if you did tell my mother that I failed my exam, because you be slaughtered before you even have a chance to tell her!" said Sango murderously.  
  
(Saturday Morning at Kagome's House) "Kagome get up! Grandpa wants you to help him sweep the shrine today and you still have to go to my salon to pick up those hairstyle books you wanted to borrow."  
  
"Okay mom! I'll be up just give.Me.A.Minute." Kagome groaned as she struggled to get out of bed, she wished she and Sango never went to the party last night, it had wiped Kagome out, but worst of all it pained her to see Inuyasha with Kikyo at the party.  
  
It was confusing Kagome had never ever felt like this for anyone, let alone a boy she hardly knew. Why Inuyasha? Kagome thought, why not someone who was available.  
  
It was the question that began it all.  
  
(In Kagome's room, a few hours later after Kagome's chores being done)  
  
Sango and Kagome were in her room trying on their dresses. "Sango! Your dress it's amazing." It was a maroon halter dress with sequins and bugle beads.  
  
The dress fitted Sango like it was her second skin, but never revealing too much. It was the perfect fit.  
  
"Yours too Kagome! You look drop dead gorgeous! I mean the dress, I can't believe you made it it's." Sango trailed off too astonished at Kagome's handwork.  
  
"Thanks Sango and thank you for everything, like being my friend, smacking Miroku for me on the first day."  
  
And the girls broke down in laughter making the friendship bond even closer.  
  
  
  
There was only a day left till the prom, and word was already spreading that Inuyasha was going with Kikyo.  
  
Jealous girls gave intense dislike looks at Kikyo, the girls who had hope that Inuyasha would pick them for prom dates.  
  
Kikyo merely glared at the girls and then walked away.  
  
Kagome walked down the long hall way glancing at the looks the girls were giving Kikyo, and heading straight out the door where Sango was waiting for Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kag, what's up?" said Sango seeing Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders and said "Nothing just those girls in there give me the creeps."  
  
"They're just jealous, Inuyasha's hard to get and they like hard to get guys. Besides they're mad because he never gave them a chance, but who would their bimbos or just plain stupid. I mean the guy's not even famous and they ask him for autographs."  
  
"Inuyasha has a fan club? Weird!" Kagome shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I know but he likes the attention. That makes him even more thickheaded. Or worse a total macho meat head."  
  
And the girls drove off making last minutes changes for the prom and joking about Inuyasha's fan club.  
  
  
  
(The day of the prom)  
  
Hojo had called Kagome he said he was coming with Miroku in thirty minutes.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was helping Sango with her hair and adding in the clips to hold certain hairpieces in place.  
  
"I'm so excited Kagome, I mean the prom, it's going to be a night to remember." Sango said excitedly while pushing in the clips to hold the loose wisps of hair back.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said weakly.  
  
The girls were both ready and getting their purses when the doorbell rang. Ding! Dong!  
  
"I'll get it girls!" said Kagome's mother. The guys were let in and standing by the doorway waiting for their dates to come down, when the girls came down the stairs. Sango in front of Kagome; coming down the stairs slowly trying not to trip in their heels.  
  
Miroku was the first one to speak "Sango you look beautiful." And took her hand and gently kissed the back of it He then whipped out a clear plastic box in which it held a corsage.  
  
Sango tried hard not to blush.  
  
Because despite the fact that she hated Miroku, slowly he was beginning to make her feel things for him that she had never felt before.  
  
And it was hard not to.  
  
With his sultry violet eyes, a smile that swept your heart away, and his touch.  
  
Especially his touch.  
  
  
  
Then Kagome came all the way down and stood in front of Hojo.  
  
She inhaled in deeply and plastered on a fake smile, trying to hide her disappointing face.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't want to go to the prom with Hojo.  
  
It was the fact that he wasn't quite Inuyasha.  
  
Sure Hojo was nice and quiet. And very reserved.  
  
This also meant that Hojo was a little too plain and boring.  
  
"Kagome. You're absolutely gorgeous, I'm so lucky to have the privilege of taking you." Said Hojo and took Kagome's hand in his and led her to the other couple.  
  
And with that being said he put on Kagome's corsage on her right wrist and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Kagome smiled back politely and held Hojo's hand and posed for a picture.  
  
After a few pictures taken by Kagome's mother and few unnecessary comments made by Souta, the couples filed out of Kagome's house and went in the limo to go to their next destination.  
  
  
  
The prom was being held at a hotel ballroom.  
  
The hotel was near the school.  
  
Kagome's side of the car door opened and Hojo held out a hand to Kagome to assist her out of the car, while Miroku did the same with Sango.  
  
'Well at least Hojo is a gentleman' thought Kagome and gracefully took Hojo's hand and went inside the hotel.  
  
Following the signs to the hotel ballroom, Kagome looked around the whole place was covered in streamers and balloons, and one big sign over the entrance doorway to the ballroom saying Sengoku Jidai High School Prom.  
  
Hojo led Kagome into the ballroom. Kagome saw the brightly lit room and gasped. It was beyond words, the tables were decorated and sprinkled with white rose petals and in the center of the tables were lit candles giving a pleasant aroma.  
  
The ballroom was also covered with streamers and balloons, while the floors were also sprinkled with red petals and silver confetti.  
  
There was also a big sign that hung on the ceiling saying 'Sengoku Jidai High School Prom'.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango who was also in awe of the surroundings too.  
  
Then Miroku led Sango to the dance floor and started to dance.  
  
Kagome looked over to Hojo who seemed nervous.  
  
Kagome broke the ice.  
  
"Hojo you want to dance?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Sure let's go Kagome" and led her to the dance floor nearby Miroku and Sango, and unfortunately to Kagome's dismay near Inuyasha and Kikyo too.  
  
Kagome tried looking away but couldn't help herself.  
  
Inuyasha was wearing a black Armani tuxedo making him look even more attractive.  
  
While Kikyo was wearing a red dress which had a lot of rhinestones and sparkles on it.  
  
Apparently Kagome wasn't the only one looking at Inuyasha and secretly drooling over him, his fan club was too.  
  
Kagome looked away trying to wash away her feelings for him.  
  
She was with Hojo and was going to try to have a good time.  
  
After a few dances Kagome and Hojo decided to go to their assigned table and eat something.  
  
Kagome was finished eating and looking out at the dance floor, while Hojo was munching down on dinner still.  
  
There in the center was Inuyasha with Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha had his eyes closed while dancing with Kikyo to a slow dance.  
  
He seemed happy and at peace.  
  
Kagome knew that then and there she would not have a chance with Inuyasha unless a miracle had happened.  
  
Her heart slowly broke.  
  
While Hojo had excused himself to the little boys' room, Kagome stood by the punch bowl waiting patiently.  
  
Kagome dipped the ladle into the punch bowl and poured it into a cup.  
  
She took a sip and turned around only to bump into Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome froze and then a sudden wave of courage hit her.  
  
She smiled at him and tilted her head back a little.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't spill any punch on you did I?" said Kagome apologetically.  
  
Her hand gripped the punch bowl table tightly.  
  
His very presence of being near her was intoxicating her.  
  
She could smell his cologne which smelled of pines and the outdoors.  
  
And his eyes, which were purely golden. In them she could she herself.  
  
Her body tensed when he came closer towards her.  
  
Her heart beated wildly.  
  
Like a flame lit in the dry savannah. It soon spreaded intensifying to heights that never had been reached before.  
  
He smiled, instantly his eyes softening and Kagome's knees weakening.  
  
"Its fine, you didn't get any on me." Inuyasha smiled and stepped back to show her that his suit was undamaged.  
  
Kagome laughed and then set her cup on the table and looked at the ground.  
  
"So how's your night going?" Kagome asked in a soft quiet tone.  
  
Inuyasha looked out into the crowd that was dancing and said "It's going well? You?"  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders and replied "Fairly good. Well see you around."  
  
"Yeah.See you around Higurashi." Inuyasha winked at her one last time before Kagome left.  
  
Releasing out a deep breath of air she put a hand to her heart.  
  
It wouldn't stop beating so fast.  
  
Even when she had distanced herself between him.  
  
Then she saw Hojo standing near the middle of the dance floor. She waved at him to indicate that she was here.  
  
He walked over to her and gave a shy smile.  
  
  
  
The magical night ended three in the morning.  
  
After the prom was over Kagome and Sango went to Kagome's house, while their dates decided to go to Inuyasha's after party at his new house that his parent's had gotten him.  
  
Too tired the girls declined. The guys dropped off the girls and kissed them goodnight with promises of calling later on.  
  
After changing into their pajamas and freshening up the girls went to bed quickly too tired from dancing, and giving their aching feet a rest.  
  
The next morning Kagome and Sango woke up around two in the afternoon and watched some movies in Kagome's room, still sore from dancing the previous night before.  
  
After the movie was over Sango looked at Kagome. "What are you going to do once you're out of school?"  
  
"I don't know Sango, maybe go to college or take a break.I don't know but let's do something together." Kagome said feeling inspired by the movie they had just watched together.  
  
"Deal." Sango said.  
  
AN: Ch. 3 will be up very soon. 


	4. New Opportunities and Goodbyes

Author's Note: Okay guys buckle down now. The story is beginning to get better.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah like I own Inuyasha, if I did there would be more promising zeros in my bank account.  
  
High School Reunion  
  
Chapter Three  
  
New Opportunities and Goodbyes  
  
The school had ended and summer vacation had come and gone too fast for Kagome's liking and was starting her final year of high school.  
  
Kagome and Sango got out of the car and heading towards the school entrance door. But instead of the usual dreading of going back to school, Kagome felt a loss for words. Her heart broke to know that her high school years have gone by. She was now a senior. The final stage of high school and now she was going to overcome it.  
  
A bubble of disappointment circulated in her head as she stepped inside. School seemed so much smaller now that she was a senior.  
  
Things were going to change whether Kagome liked it or not.  
  
And soon she would be leaving home and going on to life her life. To pursue her dreams and maybe someday have a family...  
  
A lot had happened during the summer. Mainly she had broken up with Hojo. Kagome had felt things between and Hojo were too boring and didn't feel it was fair to Hojo when Kagome's heart was somewhere else.  
  
In the end Kagome and Hojo managed to stay as friends. Then Hojo got a scholarship to America and was to start school there. Kagome had sent a box of his favorite chocolates and a card saying how she would miss him. Kagome had spent most of the summer away from home, visiting relatives and close friends of her mother's.  
  
Also there was the fact Sango and Miroku were a couple now. It took the whole summer for them to realize it too. Sango would say Miroku had wandering hands and eyes and that she could never be with someone like him as she quoted to Kagome on the phone when she was in Kyoto.  
  
Then the week before school started Kagome got a call from Miroku saying he had a surprise planned for Sango.  
  
Which was that after Sango finished her shift from work he was going to take her to a romantic restaurant by the river. The plan worked like a charm and Sango soon fell head over heels for Miroku.  
  
Sango and Kagome headed down towards the familiar hallways and headed towards their lockers. Kagome looked around and saw that everywhere friends were greeting each other for loss time during the summer. It certainly was a sight to see.  
  
Sango smiled as Miroku came over and grabbed her hand. "What's your first period class?" said Miroku, while absentmindedly stroked the back of Sango's hand with his thumb. "Kagome and I have gym...And the idea of getting sweaty first thing in the morning too is pleasing." Sango muttered while putting away her stuff in her locker.  
  
"But you're always beautiful no matter, even when you're sweaty..." Miroku murmured in Sango's ear.  
  
Sango shocked at Miroku faced him and was about to slap him when Kagome intervened. "Sango we really have to get going, the bell is going to ring soon. You can hit Miroku later, even if he did say something perverted. Which I'm sure he did." Kagome gave Miroku a glare indicating it was time for him to leave.  
  
Miroku got the message. He kissed Sango on the cheek, or tried to and headed off to his first period.  
  
Sango grabbed her binder and then shut her locker. She muttered under her breath which to Kagome sounded like 'stupid perverted boyfriends'. Kagome looked down at her wrist and read the watch. She tapped Sango on the shoulder and said "come on or else we'll be late to our first period!"  
  
  
  
After gym class Kagome headed to her Literature class and was surprised to find Inuyasha there. But was interrupted by what must've been her Literature teacher. He was old and balding but had an extremely long mustache to make up for his loss of hair on his head. There was also the fact that he barely touched Kagome's head.  
  
"Listen up class I'm Mr. Myoga and since I'm bad at memorizing names you'll have assigned seats for the rest of the year." He announced as he went to his desk and sat down. The class groaned and stood up and got in line as the teacher called their names out for their assigned seats. Finally it came down to Inuyasha and Kagome along with four other students.  
  
Mr. Myoga looked down at his chart and called out Inuyasha and pointed to his seat. "Inuyasha you'll sit by the window and Kagome you'll join him."  
  
Kagome's heart pound faster, she couldn't believe that she was going to sit with Inuyasha. Kagome sat down next Inuyasha and tried avoiding his eyes, but it still didn't make her heart stop beating faster.  
  
Her heart hadn't beated like this since before summer break had started. She looked down at her hands and hoped to god that she wouldn't do anything stupid.  
  
"Now class I want you to introduce yourselves to your partner since you will be sitting by each other for whole year. And you are to write a paper about them. A biography, so you'll also need a sheet of paper. The paper is due Friday." The class started rustling through their bags for paper or had already starting talking. Gathering up courage Kagome was the first to talk hoping to get over her butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said and took a glance at Inuyasha.  
  
She didn't think her crush for him could get possibly worse until she had seen him up close.  
  
His white hair gleamed against the window light casting a halo of light around his head. His skin was evenly tanned due to the summer sun. And his eyes seemed more brilliant than ever before. Over all he had seemed to have gotten devastatingly more handsome over the summer.  
  
"I already know so let's skip the names and get down to business." Inuyasha stated in a friendly like tone. He looked over at Kagome and smiled at her revealing white even teeth.  
  
"Okay" stuttered Kagome who was now getting extremely hot, especially around the face. She took out a piece of paper and a pencil and prayed to Buddha that she had the strength to make through the class without fainting. Taking charge of the situation Kagome asked Inuyasha a question first.  
  
"Where were you born?" "Tokyo" Inuyasha replied casually. "Me too..." Kagome said anxiously. "Really?" said Inuyasha as he grinned even wider.  
  
"Yep." Inuyasha then turned his body so that he now faced Kagome completely. His golden amber eyes glancing curiously at her. Kagome's breathing became faster. He was the first one to speak after the awkward silence.  
  
"Well it seems we do have more in common than going to this school. Tell me Kagome about your family, who you live with." Kagome thought carefully about her words before saying them. "I live with my mom, my grandpa, and my little brother Souta."  
  
"What about your dad?" Inuyasha said without thinking until realizing it was too late. "He died..." Kagome said and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" stated Inuyasha after seeing Kagome's sad face. "No it's okay it's just I really miss him that's all." Kagome looked outside the window she could still feel Inuyasha's eyes on her. Things were getting tense again.  
  
Then Inuyasha commented, "Another thing in common huh Higurashi. (Kagome jerked her head back towards Inuyasha confused) I know what you mean. My mom died a while back too, it was painful... No it was excruciating. She was my best friend. Ever since I was little I knew she was going to die, she was always sick but she never failed to keep me happy... I remember how she would always sit out in the garden with me and tell me stories everyday. She was so beautiful."  
  
Kagome then looked at Inuyasha and felt empathy for him. Because she knew what it was like to lose a loved one. They continued to exchange information after that connection. The rest of the day went along smoothly. At home Kagome finished her homework including the one for her Literature class.  
  
Each day went by faster and for Kagome that was a shame. She looked forward to her Literature classes now that she and Inuyasha were good friends, even if he was still dating Kikyo. Inuyasha also enjoyed the company of Kagome. Being around her, he was at ease. He had felt a connection with her; it was different from his and Kikyo's.  
  
Kagome sighed it was already the last day of school and she was in Literature class. She sat in her usual spot "So Inuyasha what college are you going to?"  
  
"I'm going to school in America for awhile, and from there I'm going to see what I want to become. Most likely I'll head towards the direction my father went in or something like that. I've always been interested in profiting and such. "  
  
Kagome was a shocked at what she heard. But she soon covered it with a smile "Wow! America? I'm just staying here in Japan; I'm going to Tokyo University with Sango. That was our plan before."  
  
Inuyasha nodded to show that he understood and replied back "Miroku's going there too, I'm going to miss him but at the same time I'm excited."  
  
If Kagome didn't show her confused face before she showed it now. "Why?"  
  
Inuyasha stretched back on his chair and put his two hands on the back of his head. "For me this is a whole new experience, a chance to explore, and I get to be away from my family for awhile. Sure I'll miss my friends and my life that's going on here, but I can see if I would like my new life too."  
  
Kagome smiled even wider for Inuyasha. "Good for you Inuyasha. I hope all goes well for you hope to see you again soon!" The bell had rung and students were rushing to their next class. Kagome stood up and left with the rest of the students that were piling out of the classrooms.  
  
Inuyasha quietly murmured "Yeah hope to see you real soon too Kagome."  
  
That following Saturday, it was Kagome's graduation ceremony. Kagome looked standing in front of her mirror looking at her reflection. She was in her gown and was fixing her cap on when Kagome was thinking 'Wow Kagome you're not a little girl now, remember all good things will come for those who wait and have patience'. She left her room and headed downstairs with what she had said to herself in mind.  
  
She headed outside and climbed into the car with her mom, her brother, and her grandpa. She was truly going to miss them.  
  
  
  
"Gods Kagome I can't believe school is over, we're grown ups now!" Sango exclaimed into the phone. "Yeah, I can't wait to go to college!" Kagome replied back as she stuffed her clothes into her bags.  
  
The process had been difficult over all.  
  
Saying goodbye to her room of eighteen years.  
  
And packing her stuff away into boxes and bags when it had been in her house, her room for so long.  
  
There was also walking across the stage to get her diploma.  
  
And putting her graduation gown away...  
  
It was all over and now she was going to leave her home...  
  
"It'll be just me and you..." "And Miroku!" Kagome added. "Yeah...Do you know he's still moping about Inuyasha going to America? I mean if I was him I would be glad." said Sango. "Don't say that Sango, once you really get to know him, he's really nice." said Kagome.  
  
"If you say so..." And the girls continued to pack their belongings getting ready for college, while talking on the phone.  
  
A new start for opportunities and a chapter in their lives where another door is closed but another is opened.  
  
And it was just beginning.  
  
AN: Wow! I finished Ch. 3 way earlier than I thought I would've. Ch.4 is being edited. If my summary confused you go read my bio. You'll find more info on my stories there. 


	5. Then Came the Letter

Author's Notes: I just want to say thanks to the people who did review. And a bigger thanks to those who gave me nice long reviews. To those who just read and don't leave a review...Well let's say it isn't nice, because you're reading a story that I typed for hours and I get nothing in return? What's the deal with that?  
  
Other than that, this chapter is mostly a flashback and information chapter. So you see what Ch. 5 is going to be about. Trust me it just got better.  
  
Disclaimer: By now you should know that of course I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
High School Reunion  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Then Came the Letter  
  
I had graduated and owned a promising and successful line of my own fashion. And during those years that I had grown up, I had never thought of him. It wasn't intentional, it happened. My life was speeding by and those thoughts were almost gone. Traces of how I had felt for that person were lost among my years of aging and prosperity. I never realized that I was so crazy in love with him till now.  
  
In fact everything I had thought of him in high school was put away. Put away to rest and never untouched until this very moment.  
  
I sat on my bed thinking about it. I was thinking about it for a long time too.  
  
'What if?' was the first question that came to mind.  
  
For Pete's sake I hadn't felt like this for so long and now...  
  
I couldn't even believe ten years was here already. I thought I had grown up and put those feelings away, bottled up and lost in my mind. But once again those childish feelings came back. My stomach was all in a knot, my breathing was irregular and my heart uncontrollable. They were unburied in a matter of seconds.  
  
All those years I had spent trying to forget, all those years I had put up a wall to protect myself from getting hurt and rejected.  
  
Vanished, just gone. It was as if they never existed.  
  
That was what I had become, a hormone-driven teenager in a twenty-eight year old body.  
  
Everything that I felt for him was all there. Everything I had bottled up for him had come back. Everything.  
  
All because of the letter sitting in my hands.  
  
My past finally caught up to me and another chapter in my life was to unfold. A part of my life that would be one of the most challenging things to overcome.  
  
More so than when I was struggling in college, or when I had first started my own fashion line; and at the start it was slow. So slow that I thought it was going to be a failure. I almost gave up then, but some how faith came to save me. I was discovered and released into the world with a new outlook.  
  
Another chance was given to me. My line of clothes became a hit with my new inspiration.  
  
It was definitely rewarding. The sweet success growing into something unimaginable. It felt so good to give that money away too, to help the less fortunate.  
  
I thought then, that was the most challenging thing that I had overcome. But now I didn't know.  
  
I just didn't know anymore.  
  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Kagome got out of Sango's car and grabbed her stuff out of the trunk. It seemed her bags had gotten heavier each moment. Maybe because her mind and heart were on a sadder note to some extent.  
  
Kagome remembered leaving her home; the shrine, a few hours ago. It was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life at the time.  
  
Her mother and Grandpa and Souta was standing outside of her home; waving goodbye. Souta had tears in his eyes as he ran along side the road waving goodbye before he no longer could catch up with the car.  
  
A sight that was sore to her heart.  
  
It was something Kagome could not describe the pain that was released. But along with that pain came realization and then happiness.  
  
And that was the last she saw of them until they drove out of distance, leaving behind her home that she had known for eighteen years.  
  
It was the very same home that she grew up in, the house that she learned how to ride a bike, or reading a whole book by her own self. It was the home she had known her whole life, sure Kagome had switched schools because her mother wanted her to get a better education.  
  
Of course the transition to Sengoku Jidai high School was hard, she was new there. And at the time she thought it was the hardest thing in the world to be a new kid.  
  
Till now... She had never left her home before. She had never moved out of her house before. And the key word was NEVER. Goodbyes were hard. Lord only knew how hard it was for Kagome. Kagome had cried over the last few days of summer vacation ending near.  
  
But at the same time she had felt excited. It was her first time living alone, leaving home, and the beginning of a new adventure.  
  
It was that very feeling that made her feel lost and confused.  
  
But she was ready. It was her future ahead of her. She was going to be successful.  
  
No matter what happened along the way. Her dream would not be crushed for that one goal.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked around as she stared at her college, it seemed different than the last time she had been here with her mom registering her classes. It seemed bigger.  
  
It wasn't like high school. It was huge. It was gargantuan.  
  
Her heart beated faster now that she had the full effect of seeing her new home.  
  
Her new home.  
  
Kagome grabbed her bags, and headed towards her dorm room.  
  
She needed her time alone to think.  
  
It was something that Sango couldn't fix. And she needed to do this on her own. She took her step into college alone, heading to her new home.  
  
Home...  
  
Kagome and Sango had deposited all their stuff and were walking around looking at their new home. Their very own dorm. "It's nice, huh Kagome?" Sango asked looking around the dorm.  
  
"It's so big and new, just as it is almost scary. I can't wait till I start classes tomorrow." Kagome said as she sat down on her bed.  
  
Sango sat down on her own bed and turned her head over to Kagome. "This is it Kagome. This is what we've been waiting for and now we've made it." Kagome nodded in agreement and said "Yeah we made it Sango. We did it."  
  
Kagome sat alone in her dorm because her classes started in the afternoon. She had decided to take Marketing and other business classes so she would know what she was up against when she got out of college.  
  
Unlike most little kids. Kagome's ideal future career wasn't to become a vet or a doctor. She wanted to become a fashion designer, to make clothes. It had always been her passion. She remembered when she was five and her mom and her went on a shopping spree.  
  
It was on her very first shopping spree that it hit her. What she wanted to be.  
  
But it only was that one time that made her fall in love. She remembered walking into a big department store and saw displays of colors and colors of clothes.  
  
The endless colors and designs made her fall in love with clothes. Not buying them but designing them. Decorating them and coordinating them. She had many notebooks in which she drew out clothes and colored with crayons as a child.  
  
As she got older she started taking art classes and improved that skill. And instead of coloring with crayons, she colored with colored pencils, paints, oils, and pens. It became her hobby.  
  
It became a passion.  
  
A passion which fueled her into pursuing that dream.  
  
  
  
(Four Years Later)  
  
Kagome looked at the crowd; she could hear music playing as the seniors was being called to get their diploma. She couldn't believe it she was graduating with a bachelor's degree. She was graduating once again. Another step in her life achieved with endless hours of studying, working, and designing in what little free time she had. She was finally going to start her life long dream.  
  
It was all coming along nicely. She smiled as she rose to get her diploma, hearing her name being called. A surge of undeniable happiness rose in her as she held her diploma. A piece of paper declaring her to move on.  
  
To the next stage in life.  
  
Kagome wondered if life could get any better than this. Little did she know what fate had in store for her.  
  
  
  
(Six Years later)  
  
Kagome's stores was successfully up and running. Her line of clothes was all the rage in Tokyo, in all of Japan.  
  
Her hours of visioning and sketching clothes had finally paid off. Kagome had six stores of her very own clothing line open. It was going all good.  
  
She had appeared in numerous fashion magazines, and was on many T.V. shows. She was a self made millionaire at twenty four. Twenty- four, she still couldn't believe it. That the two numbers co-existed together. Twenty-four and million; a millionaire.  
  
Being a millionaire didn't change the fact of who she was and what her heart told her.  
  
She never forgot her family back home. She had bought them a new house and let her grandpa keep the shrine, she bought her mother a new car, and she had even given Souta a college fund and a sports car for his birthday.  
  
She would spend Sundays with her family by having dinner. And dinner at her mother's was always homemade. Even fancy cuisines couldn't compare to her mother's homemade food. Nothing at all.  
  
Kagome never wasted her money for useless things. She had become wiser over the years, instead of buying a mansion like every millionaire does. She had bought a penthouse that overlooked the sea. She always respected everyone, even the little people.  
  
Kagome was not one you took lightly. She fought hard to be among the highly respected designers. She worked endless hours from night until morning designing new clothes that no one has ever thought of or seen.  
  
Clothes that was vibrant and full of color. Clothes that were something you didn't see everyday, clothes that would shock your friends and make them want it too. The word was unexpected. And that was the effect she put on her customers and other competitors.  
  
  
  
That night she had planned to go out to dinner with Sango to celebrate the one year opening of her clothing line.  
  
But Kagome wasn't the only one busy that year. Sango had opened her restaurant and was planning to open her second one with her long time boyfriend Miroku. She and Miroku worked hard together and both shared the company equally.  
  
The restaurants were the finest in Tokyo, five stars and all. All the celebrities went there. It looked good for the two starting duos. The two happy and in love duos. Something Kagome wished she could find, a partner and a lifetime companion by her side...  
  
At dinner Kagome looked around she and Sango were eating in Sango's VIP room. "Sango the renovations in this restaurant look great. You and Miroku make quite a team." Kagome said appreciatively as she stared at the colorful glass room that she was in.  
  
Sango smiled and took it to her heart. "Thanks Kagome, it's been rough the first year but I glad it got through. Though I would have never imagined becoming a successful chef."  
  
Kagome laughed with Sango. "I didn't believe it either. When you told me four years ago how much you loved cooking, I was shocked. I mean you couldn't even bake cookies properly."  
  
"Hey I had no cooking experience at the time...Though it does seem funny now." Sango admitted thinking about it.  
  
"Sango I'm glad all went well for you." Kagome added.  
  
"And you Kagome, I mean we finally got what we wanted. We made it Kagome."  
  
And the two women clinked their glasses enjoying their success and their wonderful life.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was also becoming successful in America. He had a mansion in California, a large penthouse in New York, and a beach house in Miami.  
  
Inuyasha was proud to say he had become a richer man in life and in his heart. He had become richer than his father.  
  
A feat that was incredibly hard to surpass. After all, his father used to be one out of the five richest men in the world. Till Inuyasha beat him at his own game. Inuyasha owned a chain of businesses that varied from clubs to decked out five star hotels.  
  
He also had ten other corporate buildings worldwide, exchanging, selling, and negotiating stocks. He had everything he could possibly want, three houses, several cars, a successful future, and a long time loving girlfriend and soon to be fiancée, Kikyo. And he really did think he had everything that he possibly needed. He really did but he had never stepped into Japan for ten years.  
  
And ten years was a lot. Those ten years make you forget stuff. Like the little things, and those little things are much bigger than they seem.  
  
There was something that was still missing in his life, and that something was in Tokyo, Japan.  
  
He couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
He sat down on his white plush couch and went through his mail. A white crisp envelope peeked out from the rest. The front read 'High School Reunion'.  
  
  
  
A mailman drove his car around the nice neighborhood and delivered the residents' mail, he was going to the last stop of the day.  
  
1254 Tokyo Lane. There he deposited a single letter in the mailbox, the letter that sealed Kagome Higurashi's fate.  
  
Kagome had come home late from dining with Sango and was stepping out of her car to get her mail.  
  
She opened the mailbox and grabbed the single letter and headed inside to her new home. Kagome sighed, her new home was too big, and it was meant for more than one person to live in the house.  
  
Kagome stepped inside and headed for her answering machine, she pressed a button.  
  
Beep! You have two messages! "Hi Kagome it's me; mom. I wanted to say congrats on opening your sixth store and that you make us proud back home. Call me back when you have the time, okay? Love you Kagome bye!"  
  
Kagome made a mental note to call her mom later and then listened to her last message.  
  
Beep! "Kagome its Sango have you checked your mail today? If you got a long white envelope open it ASAP! Call me back when you've read it! Bye!"  
  
Kagome looked at the simple white envelope in her hand and flipped it over to see the address.  
  
It was the address of her old high school. 'Could it be?' thought Kagome.  
  
She slowly opened the envelope and read the letter. It was her ten year high school reunion notice. The reunion was next week.  
  
Kagome dropped the letter on the table and put a hand to her neck. All the feelings she had forgotten ten years ago came rushing back.  
  
All of it came back.  
  
AN: Yay! Finished this chapter. Looks like the plot thickens kiddies. 


	6. Reunited at the Reunion

Author's Note: Chapter Five. This looks like an interesting chapter for you guys to feast upon.  
  
Thanks again for reading this story and being patient with me. This chapter is a twist, but don't worry it is and will be an Inu/Kag fic. Eventually.  
  
Look sorry about going on and on but those that reviewed yesterday I'm sorry about the mix up the computer just shut down on me and I guess it uploaded wrong along the process. I know for a fact I uploaded into the HSR story but whatever it's fixed now. Thanks for your concern guys, it means a lot!  
  
Disclaimer: Last time I checked I still didn't own Inuyasha (asks my lawyer once again). Nope, nada, zip, zilch, and none.  
  
High School Reunion  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Reunited at the Reunion  
  
Kagome did what she had always done. Talk to a friend and release out all her feelings. But not tonight. She just needed to talk. She just needed to tell someone and that someone has always been Sango.  
  
Sango knew about her feelings for Inuyasha, even when they were in high school. She had teased Kagome about it countless times on how funny it was that she was attracted to an airhead like him.  
  
Sango had long since stopped her teasing. She instead felt sympathetic for Kagome's dilemma.  
  
Kagome never knew what it really was that had her so wound up about Inuyasha. The very name of him made her choke or hard to think. But it had been a while since she had touched the subject of Inuyasha. Ten years to be exact.  
  
Kagome dialed Sango's number as she relaxed in her bed in her comfortable nightgown on which she also wore a large robe over. The robe had been her father's. The color now was fading and the cotton worn in. But it was something that Kagome couldn't bear to throw out.  
  
"Hello? Sango speaking" Kagome visibly relaxed against her pillow.  
  
"Sango, it's me Kagome. Did you get the letter?"  
  
"Yeah! I can't believe it. Has it really been ten years already? It seemed like yesterday we were walking across the stage, getting our diploma. Smacking Miroku and calling him a pervert."  
  
"I know, wait a minute the whole Miroku thing did happen yesterday, anyways... I guess we'll be meeting everyone there..."  
  
Sango wrapped the cord of her telephone around her fingers and released it again. "Miroku will be so happy, he's missed Inu... Uhh certain people so much. You know old friends and such..."  
  
Sango knew Inuyasha was a touchy subject for Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled knowing what Sango was trying to do. It was the old curving around the best friend's heartache subject maneuver. "It's okay Sango we can talk about him now...That's kind of why I called...This whole reunion is making me think. I think I still have feelings for him." Kagome admitted openly.  
  
"Apparently so. Kagome what are you going to do? I mean things have changed now."  
  
Kagome sighed, she wished she knew why she felt like mush when ever his name was mention.  
  
"Kagome we'll fight this. Don't worry about it. Just try to think about other things during this week, when the reunion comes...Well when it comes we'll face it then. We'll face it together, like old times."  
  
Kagome put a hand by her heart. She was truly touched. "Thanks Sango. That meant a lot to me. How can I ever repay you for all the things you have done for me?"  
  
"Well by let's say a little shopping spree oh I don't know around the afternoon tomorrow?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "A little shopping spree? Sango as long as I have known you, little never means little in your vocabulary. It means grand, super, or large. But little now that's stretching the truth a bit."  
  
"Hey!" Sango said defensively.  
  
Kagome laughed even harder. "Hey to you to. You know I would most definitely be more than happy to oblige in this shopping extravaganza."  
  
"Good! See you tomorrow then at Ferellino's Plaza around three thirty?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and pulled the blanket up to her chin and let sleep claim her.  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed fretfully as she looked at each dress. The dresses at the mall or the Plaza they went to were all way to revealing and childish for her taste.  
  
Kagome decided to wear the very first dress that she created. She had made it but never had really thought of putting it out on her line of fashion.  
  
Until recently couture were making head lines and people were going crazy for them. Even then she didn't put it out. Maybe because it had sentimental value or maybe because it was her very first design. Whatever it was she never had the guts to wear it.  
  
Till Sango mentioned it to Kagome about the dress. "Kagome you should wear that dress, it really is something. Besides I'm sure your body has filled out nicely by now...I mean it you have to wear it or else I will tell him."  
  
Kagome paused and turned around slowly "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Sango shrugged and continued looking at the rack of dresses that Kagome had made. They were at Kagome's boutique that hadn't opened yet but was filled with her latest new clothes. The shop was planning to open next year.  
  
Kagome sat down on a chair and looked at Sango. Sango was right about the dress. It was a work of art; Kagome had remembered spending hours after hours creating it. But she had made that dress years ago. When she was scrawny and skinny as a stick.  
  
Over the years her scrawny figure transformed into a voluptuous figure and she wasn't skinny as a stick, just average.  
  
Kagome never knew why she had developed so quickly and later in life. Her mother had blamed it on family genes saying every Higurashi women were late bloomers.  
  
Kagome laughed when she had heard what her mother had said. 'Now about that dress...' Kagome pondered until Sango distracted her.  
  
"Ah ha!" Sango yelled at her successful finding. She held up a midnight blue evening gown.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked at the dress; it would be perfect for Sango. After giving the dress to Sango as a gift they had lunch and then went their separate ways promising each other a call later that night.  
  
  
  
The week had narrowing down to the day of her reunion. The days seem to fly by and it wasn't at all what Kagome had wanted.  
  
Kagome was nervous, the reunion was tonight. Tonight where she would meet people that she hadn't seen in ages. But that wasn't the reason why she couldn't breathe properly at the moment. It was because she was going to see Inuyasha; she was going to see him at the reunion after all these years.  
  
Kagome was in her bathroom doing her hair; she had decided to do a French twist with rhinestone clips to match her dress. She wanted to look nice, but not overdone. She put on her cream colored dress on, and was slipping on her heels when her cell phone rang.  
  
She ran to her purse and took out her phone and answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome, Sango here. Change of plans here. Miroku's car broke down so I'm going to have to pick him and Inuyasha up at the airport. I can't come and get you the traffic is horrendous; I hope you're not mad even after I had promised you that we would arrive there together."  
  
"No Sango, that's okay I'll meet you there okay?" Kagome knew how important it was if Miroku had called Sango at the last minute for a ride. The plan was that Miroku was supposed to meet Inuyasha at the airport and pick him up and meet Sango and Kagome at the reunion.  
  
"Thanks Kagome! You're the best, bye!" Kagome turned off her cell phone after Sango had hung up and headed downstairs to her garage.  
  
  
  
Kagome parked her car, locked it, and put away her keys in her purse. She walked nervously to her school.  
  
She stared at the school. Much hadn't changed over the years. Kagome stared at it; it seemed so long ago that this place had been like her home. Her heart was overwhelmed with memories.  
  
She looked around and saw a few familiar faces and waved to a few. Then she looked around for Sango and Miroku; she couldn't find them.  
  
'They must be inside already.' Kagome thought and walked up the stairs. The stairs that led to the front doors. The doors that led inside to the school that led to the gym.  
  
Where the reunion was being held. The reunion was being held at the school's gym  
  
Where everything was coming into foreplay. Everything that was left undone and unfinished ten years ago, it was going to happen tonight.  
  
Her hands trembled as she pushed the door. It opened with ease and she stepped inside the school. She was inside her old school. She was here but different from the person that she used to be when she went here.  
  
She had grown up. And she was ready, this time she was ready.  
  
Her heels rhythmically clapped against the floor. She kept on walking towards the gym. And then she saw it. On the other side of the doors would be the reunion.  
  
She inhaled deeply and pushed the door, inside blasted loud music and chatter of people. It seemed like a school dance except everyone here was older and different.  
  
Her eyes searched around and spotted her friends. She also saw him.  
  
Sango and Miroku waved for her to come over. Kagome smiled and waved back. She was about to go to them when a voice called out her name. She turned around and saw that it was Hojo.  
  
She walked over to him. She stared at him, surprised at how he had changed over the years. He still donned a moppy mess of light brown hair Along with the framed smile that always seemed to reach out to his eyes. Over all he still looked good.  
  
Kagome tilted her head a little as she stopped at the table. She hoped that she didn't do anything wrong.  
  
"Hi Hojo, how's it going?" Kagome started trying to add in small talk. She felt guilty for not talking to him after all these years. She had lost contact with him after high school.  
  
"Good Kagome and you?" Kagome shrugged and then smiled "Yeah I'm doing well too Hojo."  
  
"That's good...Well have fun tonight but first you need to sign in and grab a name tag." Then he pointed to the notebook and the pen. Kagome nodded and grabbed the pen.  
  
Kagome signed in, by the desk by the doors of the gym. Then grabbed her name tag and went deeper inside of the gym.  
  
She came nearer to the group. She hugged Sango and Miroku and stood next to them.  
  
"Hey Higurashi, how are you?" Kagome's heart did a somersault; there was only one possible person that called her by her last name with an air of confidence.  
  
She turned around and saw it was Inuyasha. He had grown quite a bit from the last time she had seen him. He wore his hair the same but a little longer. His build was more muscular and he was also tanner. He was leaning back against the wall flashing Kagome a heart dropping smile.  
  
Kagome smiled back and shook his hand. Her heart jumped at the sudden feel of his skin touching hers. "Hi Inuyasha it's been awhile."  
  
He nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe it. The Kagome he knew then and the Kagome he was seeing right now were two completely different people.  
  
It was still Kagome, except she had become a woman. She had become every man's fantasy. Years had done nothing to her soft beautiful face; in fact the years had made her only more beautiful and sexier. And tonight she was amazing.  
  
Her hair was swept back showing her graceful ivory neck. And all together it was finished off with a soft smile.  
  
And the dress brought out her curvaceous figure perfectly. He was surprised that even after all this time she still had her slim perfect figure and long lean legs. She had indeed filled out quite nicely. He looked at her left hand and saw that there was no ring on her hand.  
  
It brought comfort in a weird sense of knowing that she wasn't married.  
  
"Kagome your dress, it looks great on you! See I told you this was the one." Sango commented and winked at her.  
  
Inuyasha silently agreed. He continued to smile at her. Kagome looked away and faced Sango instead, blushing madly.  
  
"Okay you were right happy now?" said Kagome as the girls continued talking.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't pull his eyes away from her if his life depended on it. He was fascinated with her. He caught the light scent of Kagome's perfume. It was intoxicating him and he could now hardly think straight.  
  
He needed to act fast before something stupid happened.  
  
Inuyasha took chance of the now silent group and started small talk. "So you design clothes now Kagome?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded and answered "Yes". She looked at him in the eye as he did too.  
  
It was inevitable, the passion that lied in both their eyes. Once again she looked away from his, this time a faint pink staining her cheeks.  
  
Being completely oblivious to the exchange between him and her Miroku ruined the moment by asking Inuyasha a question.  
  
The wrong question.  
  
"So where's Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome stopped breathing and concentrated on looking at the floor. She had almost lost herself there.  
  
"In America, she has an important business conference she has to attend to and couldn't leave." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I see. So you're getting married I heard. The big wedding is when?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe what Miroku was saying. He was ruining everything.  
  
Inuyasha smiled faintly. He had asked her to marry him on their anniversary. Kikyo cried and said yes. But things that were going on at the moment were making him wonder if he had made the right choice of asking her.  
  
Soon after wards she would come home later than usual or not even come home until the next day. Her excuse was that it was work. He didn't know if it was the truth. He too had become busy with work and had little time to find out.  
  
But then she dropped the big one on him. She asked Inuyasha for a little space.  
  
Confused but trying to be the understanding fiancée, he had given it to her. Then a few weeks later she told him she was moving out. And she did.  
  
She called him everyday afterwards saying she loved him and that she hoped he understood. But the calls became fewer and fewer till they stopped all together. She returned the ring back to him.  
  
It was as if she disappeared. He was hurt badly. He tried contacting her. He found out she had put a restraining order on him. He was to stay within five hundred feet away from her. He had stayed away to hurt and angry to understand.  
  
He didn't understand why she was doing this now. She had been with him all these years and now? He wasn't so sure anymore. He didn't know if he was in love anymore.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Miroku, he didn't blame him for his curiosity. After all he didn't know what had happened. It was his fault that their friendship had been put on hold for so long. It was only a year ago when they had rekindled their lost friendship.  
  
Due to work recently, their friendship was once again put on hold. He had forgotten to tell him, work had once again taken over and life became hectic. He was still surprised that Miroku had still wanted to be friends.  
  
He answered "There is no wedding...She returned the ring a few days ago. She said she wasn't ready for a commitment."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at him shocked. Kagome was motionless.  
  
Inuyasha looked away from Miroku and excused himself, saying he needed to get a drink.  
  
Instead he did what he always did when he needed to think, go outside.  
  
He sat under a tree, clearing his head. Too many things were brought up at once. His tender wounds were spilling open like a waterfall.  
  
"Oh Kikyo...Look what you've done to me...You left me stranded here alone and hurting. Why?" He asked to himself quietly. He heard footsteps walking toward his way; he looked at the person that sat next to him now.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing out here?"  
  
It was Kagome. He was surprised, they hardly knew each other and yet she was concerned for him. He remained silent and Kagome stayed there, despite the chilling night air that was beginning to evade her body. She shivered but stayed with him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I probably don't know what you are going through but you can tell me if you like." Kagome said suggestively.  
  
He looked at her. He saw how trusting her eyes were and how patiently she waited next to him. He took his coat off and draped it around her shoulders. She thanked him and listened with open and ready ears.  
  
He nodded and began to tell her his tale. It was hours later and he was still talking. She never interrupted once.  
  
"And that's what happened. I don't know why she left for sure... Now that I think about it I'm not so sure myself why I had been with her for so long too."  
  
Kagome nodded taking it all in. "It must've been hard. I mean you have your work and she has hers. Your lives are apart most of the time. I don't know if this is the right thing to say but..."  
  
Kagome shut her eyes for a moment and opened them again. It was hard for her to say this but she couldn't allow her feelings to take over. Not at a time like this. His heart was somewhere else, she couldn't interfere.  
  
"Inuyasha give it some time. You two were meant for each other. It'll work out in the end."  
  
She stood up readying herself to leave; tears were already surfacing to the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Well goodbye Inuyasha it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again sometime." She handed his coat back and slowly walked away with her tears silently streaming down her face.  
  
Inuyasha stood there confused, but let her go. He could tell she wanted to be alone. He watched her walk away, and for some reason he couldn't explain the feeling that was going on inside of him.  
  
She got in her car and went home. She threw herself on the couch and cried for hours. Her body shook as she cried. Endless amounts of tears and tissues were settled on her couch.  
  
It had hurt her, but she knew what she was doing was the right thing. But that didn't change the fact that she was hurting.  
  
She cried her eyes out until there were no more tears left. She then fell asleep exhausted.  
  
She knew where the boundaries where and she was at the point of running back to him and confessing everything that she felt for him. But she was better than that, years of hard work and perseverance had made her strong- willed.  
  
And even if she had to wait a hundred years for love, then she would wait, she would not involve herself with someone who was in love with someone else and not her. Even if it was breaking her heart slowly. She would wait.  
  
It was the next morning and Kagome woke up only to find out that she had a killer migraine. She went to her bathroom and took a long bath. She wrapped herself in a robe and was drying her hair with a towel when she heard the buzzing of her doorbell.  
  
She answered the door. Never expecting him to be at her door.  
  
AN: Six will be around later this month. If you read my bio which I update once or twice a week, you would know that one of my dogs died. It was my seven year old dog Aspen he was sick with cancer and put to sleep. And I am not in the mood to write any of my chapters for my stories till I recover which will be awhile. So please be understanding and give me time, thank you for reading and leave me a review if you'd like. 


	7. The Heart's Desire

Author's Notes: This was by fact the hardest chapter to write. It was hard to sit down and think about how I was going to portray out this love triangle. At the same time trying to force back those tears that always seem to be on the back of my mind (b/c of Aspen's death). And don't think for one minute that I am pulling Kikyo out of the story yet. There's plenty more of her to come.  
  
And for the people who asked to update faster or complained about the story by sending me hunks of emails, you guys really shouldn't have. Really. There is a reason why people put up author's notes in the first place. And dealing with a loss of your family is never easy. Thanks to those who did care and waited patiently here's chapter six.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly no...  
  
High school Reunion  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Heart's Desire  
  
Kagome stood with the door open and just stared at him. Her heart once again did that feeling where her heart was about to explode at any minute. She couldn't believe he was there. Just standing there and smiling at her. She closed her eyes and opened them again just to make sure if he was really there.  
  
He was.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes combed over Kagome carefully. She was wearing a robe and he was pretty sure there was nothing underneath. The robe stopped right above her knees, which revealed very nice and shapely legs. At the top of the robe it was slightly open more and revealed some cleavage. He saw that she had very nice body.  
  
And standing in front of him almost naked was turning him on badly. Very badly. He shifted his coat, so she didn't see the bulge. The effect that she was having on him. He doubted the fact how bad he wanted her. It had just escaladed even more; each second was becoming harder for him.  
  
Right then and there he wanted to take her. His hands that were in his coat were fisted so that he wasn't tempted to touch her. To do something that both of them would regret later on.  
  
"Hi. Is this a bad time?" He asked looking at the state she was in.  
  
Kagome hugged the robe around her very tightly and answered "No".  
  
What she wanted to say was 'Why are you here?' or 'What about Kikyo?' Instead she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want him to get mad. She didn't want to ruin this opportunity.  
  
"Good, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask you out for dinner?"  
  
Kagome froze and let the question process in her mind. She blinked and looked into his eyes. 'Had he asked her out to dinner? Not lunch but dinner?'  
  
"Where at and when?" Kagome managed to choke out, while still trying to maintain balance on her feet. Her grip on the door tightened even more. Inuyasha didn't notice.  
  
Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the frame of the doorway. He was nervous. "How about at Yunai's at sevenish?"  
  
Kagome nodded and said "I heard about that restaurant, it's supposed to be really nice. Sure, how about seven-thirty? Is that okay with you?"  
  
He stood up and said "Yeah seven thirty sounds good I'll pick you up then. See you later." He turned around and left Kagome standing there confused like she had previously done for him. She couldn't believe what just had happened.  
  
  
  
Kagome put on her coat and let out a nervous sigh. She hadn't felt like this in ages.  
  
She tucked back a piece of her hair, how he managed to make her feel like a giddy school girl she didn't know. She grabbed her purse and sat down on the couch waiting. Which wasn't very long because shortly afterwards she heard a buzz.  
  
She walked up to the door and inhaled deeply and opened the door. Inuyasha revealed a smile and said "Ready?"  
  
Kagome nodded and stepped outside and locked her door. She followed him down the stairs. In her mind she hoped she was ready.  
  
  
  
Sango watched the food sizzle on the frying pan. She smiled when she saw the food's aroma dancing deliciously around her noise. Life was good for her. She loved her job, her life, friends, and boyfriend.  
  
Things couldn't have been any better. She saw Miroku who was mixing up a fruit drink. He was doing a silly dance while listening to music on his I- Pod. Sango smiled even wider.  
  
She went back to cooking up her food. Miroku looked at the clock and then back at the fruit drink which he set on the ready to serve shelf. He rang the bell and said "Table seven's drinks are ready!"  
  
He was excited for tonight. He had asked Sango to come over to his place for dinner. It was going to be a special event. He could wait patiently for another four hours. It would be worth it in the end.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked around the restaurant. They were seated near the window. "I've never been here before. It's really nice." Kagome added. Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's seat and pushed it in.  
  
He sat down across from her and said "Really? Then you'll love the food here."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly and looked over the menu. "What should I order then?" Inuyasha closed his menu and gave it to the waitress and said "Order the special with me, it's really good."  
  
Kagome closed the menu and also handed it to the waitress. "Okay I'll have the special too." The waitress wrote down their requests and walked away.  
  
Kagome looked down at the table. She was nervous. "It's been a while..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. "Yeah life does go by fast doesn't it?"  
  
"So what made you come back?" Inuyasha knitted his brows together "What do you mean?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "Well why did you come to my place and ask me out to lunch? After all I said to you, I thought you would be long gone on a plane back to Kikyo."  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know... Things with Kikyo at the moment are fuzzy, our relationship is falling apart. I guess there's something about you that makes me want to get to know to you more. Right now I don't care about Kikyo."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock but managed to stay grounded. "Oh...So where's Kikyo?"  
  
"I wouldn't know...I haven't talked to her in a while." He said sadly.  
  
"Oh...That's not good is it?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha answered back "I guess, but I really don't know anymore. I thought I loved her, maybe I still do. But at this point I don't know. I've been with her so long. It's hard. I just... Don't know." He let out a sigh.  
  
Kagome put a hand on top of his sympathizing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up a painful subject for you. I guess I just didn't want to get the wrong assumptions."  
  
He looked at the hand on top of his, at her left hand... "Don't worry about. Let's just enjoy dinner tonight. After all it's my treat."  
  
Kagome smiled and said "Sounds good to me."  
  
  
  
Miroku hummed a song in his head while getting all the last minute things ready. He had invited Sango over for dinner at his place. He was making pasta, soup, garlic bread, salad, and a bunch of other things for dessert.  
  
After he had set the food on the table, and the silverware and plates. He took the chilled champagne and put it in a bucket full of ice, and then he lit the candles and dimmed the lights.  
  
He wanted it to be as romantic as possible. He quickly changed into something decent and put a box in his pocket. He was fixing his hair when the doorbell rang.  
  
Ding dong! Miroku fixed his hair quickly and went to get the door. Everything had to be perfect. His stomach seemed to be doing somersaults and his hands were shaky. He was nervous, yet he had waited for this very day for a long time.  
  
Sango fixed her dress before ringing the doorbell. She was wearing one of her infamous black dress.  
  
Miroku had said it was a special occasion, so she decided to wear one of her best dresses. 'Maybe Miroku wanted to celebrate the occasion because we opened our third restaurant recently' she thought. She rang the doorbell, she was nervous because she had a feeling something big was going to happen tonight.  
  
The door opened and Sango gasped quietly. Miroku seemed different.  
  
Sango was so used to seeing Miroku in his uniform and only at work; she had forgotten what he looked like when he dressed up. She looked at Miroku and smiled, but something else was troubling her mind.  
  
She had noticed a big bulge in his pants. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. She smiled and stepped inside. There she saw the table. The table was covered in food with lit candles to give away the finishing touch. It seemed like it had came out of a fairytale.  
  
"Miroku Is this all for me? You shouldn't have." Sango's eyes glistened. She realized that he had put in all this effort to show his appreciation for her. The very reason why she loved him even more.  
  
"Sango it was all worth it for you." He took her hand and guided her to the table. He pulled out her chair like a true gentleman would and pushed it in for her. He then took his seat across from Sango and looked into her eyes. The joy in her eyes made Miroku's heart smile. It seemed everything was going to be just fine.  
  
After Sango and Miroku had finished eating and was done talking about their lives, Miroku had gotten up. He went besides Sango and took her hand. Sango's heart was now beating non stop. She didn't know why.  
  
She smiled and got up and let Miroku guide her. Miroku had put a blindfold on her.  
  
"Miroku what's going on?" "Shhh... Trust me." He guided her to the balcony and took the blind fold off slowly and said. "Keep your eyes close."  
  
He looked at the sky it was close to sunset, the view would be perfect. "Okay open your eyes...Now!" She opened her eyes, and gasped.  
  
The view was beautiful, the sun was setting slowly and the city seemed enchanted, covered by the colors of the setting sun. She looked over at him at put on a big smile. Her heart so happy that it hurted.  
  
He took her hand and said "Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes it's beautiful." Sango commented.  
  
"It is..." He was looking at her when he had said that. He had let her sit down on one of the chairs and had placed two glasses of champagne on the little table in between. The sun close to done setting, it was time.  
  
He knelt on one knee and took out the bulge that was in his pocket out and opened the box. Sango gasped, not expecting the bulge to be an engagement ring, she had thought... Well she was lost for words at the moment.  
  
"Sango I know we had been through a lot over the years but we've over come a lot too. We took the bad and the good in our relationship. We sacrificed so much to make this work. And every day I fall in love with you even more. I couldn't see my future with anybody but you. I love you with all my heart and I would give you anything you wanted in this world if you could answer this one question for me. Sango will you marry me?"  
  
Sango froze for a moment. Everything seemed surreal at the moment. She was thinking of all the times she had been with Miroku. How he had made her laugh. Or how he had come over and stayed the night with her, to comfort her when her brother had died recently in a car accident. How he helped her through the tough times, when the restaurant had first started and the business was bad. What really mattered was that he was there, even after all these years because he did care for her.  
  
He truly did love her.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku and smiled and said "Yes Miroku, I'll marry you." A tear of happiness slid down her face. "You will? Sango... I... You don't know how happy this makes me."  
  
Sango watched as Miroku slide the ring on her finger. It was gorgeous. A four carat diamond ring with three little diamond chips on each side of the big centered diamond. She stared at the ring, the ring that symbolized his love for her.  
  
Miroku then kissed her hand. "Sango I have one other question left to ask. Would you like to move in with me?" The sun was set. It was night.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku. He had already fallen asleep. She looked at his face. He was smiling even though he was asleep. Sango had loved that about Miroku, his carefree face, his smile, and his honesty. She was glad when Miroku asked if she would stay tonight. She was also hesitant, thinking he meant something else.  
  
But Miroku sensed it and told her they would do that on their wedding night. He had wanted company. He wanted her by his side, and have someone to snuggle with in bed for the night. He wanted to see Sango wake up in the morning and to see her face first thing before the day had started. That was why he had asked Sango to stay.  
  
So overwhelmed by his happiness he had fallen asleep early, his right arm over Sango's waist. Holding her protectively and lovingly. Sango smiled and kissed Miroku on the cheek and whispered "I love you Miroku."  
  
She then closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep. While Miroku who was supposedly sleeping next to Sango, was smiling even wider.  
  
"But I love you even more." He said quietly and stared at her hand. The hand that carried the ring. The ring that she accepted. He was a very happy man.  
  
  
  
Kagome watched the couples dance and smiled wistfully. Inuyasha noticed. "Would you like to dance?" Kagome looked at him "I really don't know how..." She blushed and looked away.  
  
Inuyasha went over to her side and held out his hand in front of her. "Don't worry I can teach you."  
  
Kagome took his hand and followed him out to the dance floor. He encircled his hands over her waist and held her close. Emotions of all sorts danced in both their heads.  
  
Inuyasha put his chin on top of her head and guided her while dancing. 'Can I really go through with this? Can I let myself away from Kikyo and start all over here? What about all those years I had with Kikyo, all those years we were together? What about this? What I'm feeling now...'  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and let him guide her. It wasn't that hard, it was a slow song. She only had to shuffle her feet side to side and try not to step on his shoes. 'Is it so wrong to like someone who you barely know, even when you know his heart is somewhere else?'  
  
The song ended and Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha. She looked at him. She didn't know what to do. "Thank you for the dance." Inuyasha nodded and said "It was no problem. I enjoyed it."  
  
Kagome put on a half smile and said "I should be going."  
  
"I'll drive you home then." He helped put on her coat and followed her out.  
  
  
  
Kagome was at her front door and looked into his eyes. "Well I enjoyed dinner and the dance."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. She was so beautiful. She wore a simple black dress with matching heels. Her hair was tied back, half of it up and the other half down. Her face had little makeup if any on and there was a slight pink tint around her cheeks.  
  
She wasn't like Kikyo. And the attraction for her was different from the one he had with Kikyo. He was falling for her fast.  
  
He leaned in. 'I hope I know what I'm doing.' He thought and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Kagome kissed him back, unable to resist.  
  
AN: Well there Ch. 6 it's short, but it's more of filler for the next chapter. I'm going to try to type up my other two stories, TSOT and AEOH sometime this weekend or next week. My schedule has gotten more hectic lately so don't count on any updates really soon on this story or my others, except for my other two in which I'll update because it's been so long. Oh and it would be really awesome if you guys could check out my other stories. That would be great. 


	8. The Difference Between Right and Wrong

Author's Note: I know it's been awhile now... Well I was stuck on this chapter, because I didn't like how I had written it previously. So I deleted everything and wrote it with a different outlook. Plus I think it's much better than my old chapter. Well hope you like it! And please, please, check out my other stories. I work on them just as hard as this one and I would greatly appreciate it if you read it and let me know how I'm doing with them. I write because I love to, and not for the reviews, so for those who think that's what it is about has the wrong idea. If I wrote for the reviews I would've stopped writing awhile ago. I just ask that my other stories are given a try, because each and every chapter in my stories have been spent hours, if not, days on them. I write them trying to make it the best as it can be. So give it a chance and be open minded when reading other stories, sometimes you can find the best stories that way, I know because that's how I usually discover really good stories.  
  
Oh and a side-note, the reason Sango and Miroku's relationship is moving so fast is because they have known each other for a long time, if you haven't been paying attention to the earlier chapters in which it briefly goes into detail about their long term relationship. This story is just giving you a taste of their relationship. It's going to show up here and there in this story but the main focus is going to on Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome. And please don't ask me if this will turn out into a lemon. It's going to stay pg-13.  
  
Disclaimer: Someday...  
  
High School Reunion  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Difference Between Right and Wrong  
  
Kagome's heart beated wildly. She could hardly breathe. All her feelings that she had for him, poured out in one kiss.  
  
Just that one kiss was enough for her to give in.  
  
That one kiss was able to make her forget everything, except how right that it felt to be in his arms. To be with him. It had been so long since Kagome had a man that could make her feel like this.  
  
To feel like a woman. A desirable woman.  
  
She pulled him closer and bravely kissed him deeper. His hair intertwined with her dark locks. One of her hands gently tugged on his tie, the other draped around his neck. Both of his arms encircling her waist, pressed firmly against her. He rubbed her back sensuously. Kagome let out a soft moan, Inuyasha took that as a chance and darted his tongue into her mouth.  
  
She didn't stop him. He continued to kiss her, exploring her mouth.  
  
Being brave she broke apart the kiss and opened her door and let him in. For that one night she was going to give in. Even if it would cost her pain. Even if it meant trouble along the way. Even if it meant she didn't' know what she was putting herself in to.  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up her head pounding. Even if she didn't drink much last night, a little bit of alcohol was enough to give her a headache. She sat up and stretched lightly when her hand softly hit something.  
  
Soft silky hair. She slowly turned around and saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. His hair splayed out on both their pillows. She looked back down and saw an arm loosely draped over her stomach.  
  
She blushed when her mind processed last night's event. She looked over back at him and saw his half naked form, the other cover beneath the blanket and sheets which confirmed last night's activities.  
  
Kagome got out of bed and put on her robe. She ran her hands through her hair looking at the sleeping figure in her bed. Then looking down to his hands. He carried no ring symbolizing his marriage to another woman.  
  
But at that very moment she felt dirty. She felt horrible and disgusted with herself. She had been with a man that was still involved in a relationship with someone else. And even though she had known that in the back of her head, she still let him into her house, she had...  
  
She had done the unthinkable. She pulled the robe closer to her and leaned against her bedroom door and slid down slowly against it. 'How could I do this? How could I be so stupid?'  
  
Her tears gently streamed down her face. She knew better, yet she pushed those taunting questions aside and did what she wanted to do for so long. Not once but twice.  
  
She furiously wiped her tears and opened the door quietly and headed towards the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door quietly, locking it and then turned on the water for her shower. She stuck one of her hands in the water and deciding it was perfect took off her robe and stepped inside.  
  
She let the water soak into her skin, to wash away her previous activities from last night. She wasn't disgusted with what they had done. Just with herself for letting it get that far. She looked poured an adequate amount of shampoo in her hands and lathered her hair up with it. She let the shampoo set in her hair thinking of what she should do next.  
  
The next step she should proceed. The right choice. The only choice.  
  
Moments later after finishing her shower she put on her robe and grabbed a towel and wiped the mirror that was covered from the heat of her shower. Moving in a circular motion she wiped enough to see herself in the mirror. She pulled the collar of her robe slightly down and saw what she suspected was to be there.  
  
A rather large love mark was on her neck. And another one on her shoulder. She covered it back up with her robe and headed out of the bathroom. She went back in her bedroom and went in the closet to change. She stepped out of the closet only not to find Inuyasha in bed.  
  
She saw the bed was made. Her nose caught onto the scent of food, being made. It had circulated her whole entire house. She followed the smell of food into the kitchen. Inuyasha was cooking breakfast.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as she stepped into the kitchen and smiled at her. "Morning sleepy head."  
  
Kagome unable to resist a smile sat down at the kitchen table. "What's for breakfast?" Inuyasha set down two plates of omelets, one for him and her. He had already set the other plates of food that he had concocted. "Where did you learn how to cook?" Inuyasha took off the apron and set it on the counter before joining her at the table. "I learned it from my mother." He said casually. Kagome took a small bite of it and found it surprisingly delicious.  
  
"So how is it?" Kagome gave a thumbs up because she had a mouthful of omelet. Inuyasha smiled even wider and started digging in to his own meal.  
  
After breakfast Kagome gathered her courage when she saw Inuyasha waiting for her outside. He was waiting for something else. Not what she was about to drop on him.  
  
She closed the door behind her. 'It's the right thing to do.' She kept telling herself. Even if she hated herself for it, in her heart and soul, it was the right thing. Not the easiest, but the right choice. The best choice.  
  
Inuyasha not noticing her dilemma that was going on in her head, placed his index finger under her chin and lifted it up so that she now looked into his eyes. Her eyes danced in the sunlight. Even without her makeup she looked beautiful. He dipped his head down for a kiss.  
  
A few moments later Kagome put her hand on his chest and broke apart the kiss. She was feeling rather lightheaded and finding it difficult to form words.  
  
She caught her breath and was slowly getting feeling back in her body. The kiss was a simple gesture but even the kiss had made an lasting impact. She was slowly able to form the words in her head.  
  
'I have to stop this before things get out of hand.' She kept her hand on his chest to keep the distance away from each other. Before anything else happened. She wouldn't allow herself to do something she regretted. Inuyasha looked at her with confusion in his eyes. 'Had he done something wrong? Was his breath disgusting?'  
  
She couldn't bear to hurt another person for her selfish actions... Even if he was a good kisser. She continued to look in his eyes, gathering every ounce of courage to say what she had to say. Telling herself once again. 'It's the right thing to do.'  
  
"Inuyasha thank you for everything. You've made me feel like a whole woman again. Something no man has ever done. You'll always have a place in my heart... ( She put his hand over her heart, to show him how she felt) But what we did last night, can't ever happen again. This can't ever happen again. It's wrong. It's... It's not worth hurting her for." Kagome refused to blink; she forced herself to keep her eyes open so her tears wouldn't stream down her face.  
  
She was stronger than that. No, she was better than that.  
  
She kept on continuing to talk, even if it was breaking her up slowly. "There's a part of you that still loves her... Even if it's the tiniest bit, I know that's all there is to holding onto that someone. You love someone else, and that someone else isn't me..." She looked away, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. The rejection she was putting on him.  
  
Inuyasha froze and looked at Kagome. Her eyes seemed glassy, as if she was trying to hold back her tears. He wanted so badly to hug and kiss her and tell her the real truth. But that other part of him also stopped him from doing so. It was his damn conscience.  
  
Because she was right. He did love Kikyo even though it had been so long since he had kissed her with passion, or told her that he loved her... His obligations were to her first, even if what he was feeling for Kagome was something that he had never felt before. The raw passion and intensity of their kisses.  
  
And he hated it. The choice he was making, and the choice she was making. It was a cruel game for the fates.  
  
"I see... Well then I'll see you around. Goodbye Kagome." He kissed her on the cheek as a goodbye and removed his hand slowly off from where her heart still beated so fiercely. He slowly descended down the stairs walking with his shoulders slumped, never once looking back.  
  
He felt defeated, hurt, and sad. Each step that he went down was painful for him. It burned the soles of his shoes and into his feet. His heart surging with pain, not delightful pain, but the pain that stripped your skin exposing to the harshness of the world.  
  
Kagome looked back at his retreating figure with silent tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, only if you knew..." She whispered. She stood there until she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
  
  
Sango woke up and looked over at the clock. It was eight in the morning she had overslept but she felt great. She looked over to her shoulder and smiled at the sleeping figure beside her. His face was relaxed and he was snoring softly.  
  
She laughed softly and poked at his cheek. He still was sleeping. She got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast when she saw on the answering machine there was one unanswered message. She pressed the button to hear the message.  
  
"Hey man, look Tokyo has been great. Thank you for letting me back into your life, and for being my friend; my best friend I mean... Well I decided to go back home and work out some things with Kikyo. I guess what I was looking for here... What I'm trying to say is congrats on your proposal to Sango. Call me when you're having the wedding. Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. Call you back when I get home, bye!"  
  
Sango looked at the answering machine and shook her head lightly. She couldn't believe he was leaving so soon. It was odd, just a few days ago he would come over for dinner at the restaurant they worked at and tell them life was great here. And now... She couldn't even begin to understand what would make him change his mind.  
  
She had noticed his voice on the message was creepily cheery. It was very fake.  
  
'But why?' and 'Kikyo?' came to Sango's mind when she continued to think about the message that she had just heard. She had thought Kikyo and him were history after Kikyo had left him.  
  
Maybe she thought wrong. Sango frowned unhappy with Inuyasha leaving. It made her worried about Kagome.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's number. The phone rang several times and Sango was about to hang up when Kagome picked up at the very last second.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome called out. Sango could tell her voice was cracking. She figured it was from all her crying. "Kagome? It's me Sango. How are you?" there was a pause before she answered back "Yeah everything is okay, why?" Sango could tell that it was a lie. "Just checking up on my friend, what now it's a crime to ask how my best friend is doing?"  
  
Kagome didn't do her usual laugh instead she sighed. "Sorry, I guess I've been feeling a little... Oh I don't know it's as if I'm sick but I'm not really sick?" Sango sat down on a chair and listened to what Kagome was saying. It was all slowly beginning to make sense now.  
  
Kagome's heartache and Inuyasha's early departure.  
  
"I know how that feels like. It's not sickness it's heartache." Said Sango. There was a pause before Kagome responded. "What are you talking about? I'm not heartbroken over anyone. I'm not seeing anyone."  
  
'Oh Kagome, don't make this any harder on yourself than it really is' Sango thought. "Kagome did you know Inuyasha went back to America?" Again there was a long pause before she answered back. "Well good for him. He needs to work things out with Kikyo. It's the right thing to do." Sango knitted her brows together in confusion. She knew Kagome wasn't a selfish person, but to give someone you love away, back to his previous girlfriend, even a girl like Kagome would be deeply hurt. Kagome wasn't naïve.  
  
Sango also caught onto the words "It's the right thing to do," instead of "It's the best thing for him to do." Which Kagome would've said if she believed it to be so, there was still a small glimmer of hope. "I guess, well I'll call you later Kagome, I have to make breakfast for the grizzly bear." "You do that now, I'll be home all day today. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye Kagome." Sango hung up the phone only to jump in fright when she felt a sudden strong hold of warm arms encircle her waist and lift her up off the couch. She relaxed as soon as she noticed who it was. "Miroku! You scared me!" Sango added playfully. Miroku rested his chin on her right shoulder while still holding her.  
  
"I'm a grizzly bear huh?" Miroku whispered. Sango smiled and pulled away from the embrace and led him into the kitchen. "Because you eat like one." She muttered as she pulled out eggs and a juice carton from the fridge. It was time to get to work. She had a mouth to feed. A very large mouth.  
  
  
  
Kagome sat in her drawing room as she called it and worked on her sketches of clothes. Her latest line of spring clothes were... Blank, and white, nothing was there. Not even a pencil mark. Her mind couldn't focus on her work. She lost the inspiration to draw.  
  
Instead thoughts invaded into her head attacking her viciously. 'Why didn't you give him another chance?' 'Didn't you want this opportunity?' 'What about his feelings for you, are they stronger than his for Kikyo?' thoughts continued to provoke inside her head. She let out a frustrated scream. Her house, this room was trapping her into depression. She needed to get out.  
  
She needed to breathe.  
  
She dropped the pencil and the sketch pad on the ground and sat on the ledge of her window and looked out. It was a clear sunny day that beckoned her to come outside and experience the joyful weather.  
  
"Why am I thinking of him like this? It's just a man. It's just Inuyasha."  
  
She pressed her head against the window and felt the surge of fresh tears forming around her eyes. One slid down, then another, and another.  
  
Things weren't the same anymore. She couldn't concentrate, she hardly had any sleep last night, and she felt a terrible heartache in her chest.  
  
Sango was right. She was heartbroken, over a man that wasn't really hers. A man that would move on to better on greater things. She wiped away the tears and stood up, away from the window. She walked over to her bedroom and changed into jogging clothes. She needed to think.  
  
Her feet rhythmically pounded the cement walkway that lay out through the enormous park. She had been running for hours, but she was yet to be tired. A slight sheen of sweat started to show on her face. She kept on running. 'How could you?' 'What are you going to do now?' She closed her eyes and ran letting the wind caress her face. It was the only comfort to her at the moment.  
  
She tried so hard to forget that day when they had first kissed. Even when she forced all her mind-taunting questions upon her, she couldn't ignore the fact that something was there. She couldn't forget him.  
  
Or maybe she just didn't want to forget him...  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he unloaded his bags of clothes, which wasn't much. He felt that he didn't want to unpack so he plopped down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. "And we're back home..." Except it didn't seem like home to him anymore.  
  
He couldn't explain what he was feeling because it was so foreign to him. Or maybe it had been so long since he had rekindled these feelings. He was in a predicament that even he couldn't get himself out of.  
  
What he did know was that he was understanding a small jist of it.  
  
He wasn't angry, in fact he understood why Kagome did what she did. But he wasn't happy either. The one thing he felt so much desire, so much wanting for was too far out of his grasp.  
  
It frustrated him. He wanted her, but there were choices in life he had to make. The right ones.  
  
He looked over to his left and looked at the clock, it was ten at night and for sure he didn't know if Kikyo was home, or if she was asleep, or if he even knew her number.  
  
Did he really want to call her? Did he really want to spend the rest of his life with her? The questions that were tearing his insides apart like crazy. He just didn't know what to do. It was a harder deal to make then when he had to switch and change his stocks to a whole new company for investment, which was also a risky move. He rolled over and lifted up the cordless phone and punched in the numbers that he thought to be Kikyo's.  
  
Luck was on his side today. It was the right number. "Hello?" It was Kikyo's voice, but her cheery voice was replaced by a sad and monotonous voice.  
  
She was home alone, he could tell by the silence in the background. Inuyasha was about to hang up when she spoke again. "Inuyasha?" He hadn't expected her to figure out who it was on the other line.  
  
He froze and ran his hand through his hair because of stress. A main factor of his life lately. "Yeah, it's me." There was a slight pause, a pause of hesitation before she talked. "How have you been these past few months?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his nails; they were bitten down to the point that it was a very small square. His had chewed them unnecessantly on the plane back home. "Confused." He replied lamely.  
  
Kikyo sighed feeling responsible for his feelings. "I'm so sorry. I've been... Well things have been coming up lately and I've just been unable to be with anyone. Let alone talk or functioning properly. I feel so alone, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha felt sympathy for her, understanding her loneliness. He had been there before, when his mother and father had passed away. But a fresh surge of anger rose in him slowly. He was her friend, her lover for so many years and to this day she had trouble confiding in him. How could he help her if she couldn't even tell him her problems?  
  
"Kikyo what happened?" Kikyo let out a choked sob before she completely broke down on the phone. Inuyasha sat up straight in his bed. He was feeling very concerned. "Kikyo please tell me. Tell me where you are. Let me help you." She stopped crying and said "Don't bother, seeing me won't help this pain I am feeling, the pain and the burden I have been carrying for the last few months. Nothing ever will... Inuyasha, I'm dying." He was in shock. Had he heard her right. When Kikyo hung up on him he let her words process into his head slowly.  
  
Inuyasha shut his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. Kikyo was dying.  
  
AN: Let off at a good part huh, well don't kill me yet? Well when my spring break starts, hopefully my stories will be updated more. One more week to go, one more week... 


	9. Surprise, Surprise

Author's Note: I'm not killing off Kikyo because I hate her (well... Actually I do). But that's not why I am removing her. In a way I can sympathize with her. How her life was abruptly ended by a cold hearted murderer. The new threat of a prettier girl slowly stealing the heart of your once lost love; your only love. It's enough to make a girl go mad. So don't ask me if Kikyo is going to be killed off quickly. She'll be gone in about one more chapter. God I sound cruel.  
  
And this is not supposed to be a fast romance. I'll stretch out this whole love fiasco as long as I want to...Evil aren't I?  
  
Disclaimer: Not even close.  
  
High School Reunion  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Surprise, Surprise  
  
It had been a week later and the memory still lingered in Kagome's head. But it was slowly beginning to fade. Not the memory itself but the pain of the event that had happened.  
  
It was beginning to lessen each day. She smiled as she entered her home and could smell the lemony smell of cleaning products fill up the air of her house. Her cleaning maid was here. She came twice a week for the last ten years.  
  
At first Kagome was hesitant about hiring someone to clean her house but her mom insisted.  
  
Especially after that one incident on Christmas when her mom unexpectedly showed up at her penthouse. Her mom saw how messy the house was and the next day gave Kagome a card saying that she should call Kaede because she did miracles with cleaning houses. Her mother was right as usual.  
  
And Kagome had yet to see any reason why she should fire Kaede. The house was always perfect when she came home from work. And Kaede never complained about the mess and the extent of it. Not even once.  
  
Unlike most cleaning maids, Kaede knew better than to cross over the boundary lines. She didn't even falter near them. She minded her own business and Kagome did the same.  
  
She followed the sounds of the vacuum cleaner and saw Kaede cleaning the drapes. When she saw Kagome she turned off the vacuum and came off her little step ladder. "Hello Miss Higurashi." Kaede said as she started packing her cleaning products. Kaede was finished.  
  
Kagome sat down on the couch exhausted from work as well as other things. "Kaede how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to address me by that name. It's too formal, just call me Kagome."  
  
Kaede smiled and had finished packing her stuff. Kagome pulled out her checkbook and pen out of her purse and scribbled down the amount for Kaede's weekly work.  
  
"Here you go." Kagome handed Kaede the check, Kaede took it graciously.  
  
Kaede looked at the check and her eye grew larger than usual, since the other was covered by an eye patch. It was from an car accident years ago as Kaede claimed. "I couldn't take this, it's took much. Much more than what I am usually paid." She started handing back the check when Kagome put a hand up and shook her head. "No Kaede, it's okay. I want you to have it, you deserve it."  
  
Seeing that Kagome would not take the check back she put it away safely in her pocket. "Well then I'll give you some advice, because it's the least I could do for what you've given me."  
  
Kagome sat up straight on her couch and eyed Kaede curiously. Kagome decided to listen since Kaede usually gave good advice.  
  
Kaede sat down next to her on the couch and put her hand on top of Kagome's. "Child, your eyes carry pain. A pain that only a man could've caused. Now before you fuss about it, listen to me first. I've worked for you for many years. And every time you came home from work on the days I was working here you've always been happy. A smile on your face each time. But looking at you I don't see that same smile. I only see a false copy of it. I may be old but I know that love can be a fickle thing. It can make or break your heart in the end. Don't make it any harder on yourself. Call him or move on. But if I were you I would call."  
  
Kagome watched Kaede rise from the couch, grabbing her cleaning supplies, and headed out the door. Kagome sat there dazed.  
  
She looked at the phone that sat on her table next to the couch. It was tempting... She shook her head and headed to her room. She would have to move on.  
  
She couldn't call him. No matter how much she wanted to.  
  
She just couldn't.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked up the steps of Kikyo's house. He was nervous. It had been a long time since he had seen her. He didn't know what to feel about her.  
  
The last time he talked to her was a week ago. The day that he arrived back from Japan...  
  
His hand slightly trembled when he rang the doorbell. He waited only a few seconds when the door slowly opened. He was about to gasp out loud but kept his mouth shut.  
  
The Kikyo that he had known was different now. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail revealing every inch of her face. There were large heavy dark circles under her eyes. They were also slightly swollen. The color of her skin was unusually pale. It seemed as if she had no life in her.  
  
Her skinny skeletal-like hands waved him to come in. Inuyasha stepped inside her house. It was small and home-like. He sat on the couch that Kikyo pointed him to sit on.  
  
He sat down and watched her sit down across from him. "Hello Inuyasha." Her voice was monotone. There was no life and rhythm in the way she spoke. It was dull and dry like a crackling leaf on an autumn day.  
  
"Hi Kikyo." Inuyasha responded. She smiled very little and then gestured him to have some food that was on a platter on the coffee table in front of him. He took a cookie and popped it in his mouth.  
  
Even the cookie was stale. But he managed to swallow all of it down. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed a glass of water that was also on the table.  
  
He took a sip and then put it back down and watched Kikyo. She held several documents in her hand and set it on her lap. She wouldn't let Inuyasha see it just yet.  
  
"During the time that I distanced away from you. Was around the same time I began to get sick. Extremely sick, at times it was so volatile I would end up in the emergency room... When the doctor told me the next day I was diagnosed with untreatable leukemia for over several months now..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He could feel the pain too. Kikyo looked outside of her window and continued to talk. "I guess in some way I knew that I was dying... But what hurt me even more was that I wouldn't be able to grow old with you. I couldn't have you any more. It wouldn't be fair to you. So that's why I returned the ring. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you and everything I put you through. But then wasn't the right time to tell you."  
  
Inuyasha gently bit his tongue back from asking her harshly 'Why?' but waited patiently instead and let her continue. "I have several months left in me still. Those months will be spent in Tibet. They have a quiet monastery there in which I can live my short period of life there in peace. They have let me stay there for that duration of time. But in the next few weeks I am leaving to Japan. To say goodbye to my family, to let them know."  
  
Kikyo saw the emotions flicked through Inuyasha's eyes. From pain to anger to sadness. "So you're leaving me? After all we've been through... It's over? Just like that?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kikyo's eyes started to get teary again. "Inuyasha, you know that I'll always love you. But I can't be with you here. Maybe in your heart. But in the end you deserve to be happy, to have someone to grow old with you. A partner that will be here with you for many years to come. That's something I can't offer. Please let me go. Let me be free. I couldn't bear to live with this burden in my heart or leave you with the same."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and went over to Kikyo's side. "Okay I'll let you be... And thank you for giving me a chance too. I'm glad that you understand." He kissed her on the side of her face. It was a kiss of goodbye.  
  
The hardest goodbye to say. Because he was leaving her, and vice versa for her.  
  
And she was dying. This woman who had so much to offer in life was dying. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing he could do but give her what she wanted.  
  
Kikyo gave him the papers. His eyes briefly scanned through it. It was her will.  
  
"I want you to have the very first ring you gave to me. The ring you gave to me at prom in high school." Inuyasha saw his name and the possessions he would be receiving.  
  
He shut his eyes to hold back the tears. It was so painful to see all his years of love and commitment spent on her, being given back. It wasn't because she was heartless. It was because she had to give back all the things that he had given her. So he could move on.  
  
And so she could move on.  
  
On the list was also a diamond bracelet, a car, a black dress, a pearl necklace, and the silver ring that he gave her on the prom night. She was returning everything that he had given to her as a gift, back. All of it.  
  
Inuyasha put the will on the table and hugged her. They cried together. For one last time. It was the only time he would have with her. Before she left him for good.  
  
They cried for the pain and for happiness. For all the years they had together and for all the years they wouldn't have together. For the friendship they endure to the fights.  
  
They would have each other in the end, in their hearts. And that's why they cried together.  
  
  
  
Kagome coughed and threw up again in the toilet. She flushed her stomach's content and stood up. She washed her face in her bathroom sink. It had been a month now. And lately Kagome had been throwing up. She had a feeling that she knew why.  
  
And it scared her. The doorbell rang and it was Sango with the results. Kagome had gone the hospital the day before and had a check up. Sango entered the house and waved the envelope in front of her casually.  
  
"Here you go." Kagome opened the envelope and pulled out her results. Her fears were confirmed. She was pregnant.  
  
The paper was brightly decorated with the words across the pamphlet saying 'Congrats! You're A Mommy Now!' and the test results right behind it. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch.  
  
Sango looked at the paper and gasped. "Oh my god! Kagome... Is it? Are you?" Sango sat down next to Kagome and held her hand. "Kagome is it his?" Sango questioned.  
  
Kagome looked down at her flat belly and put her available hand over it. A baby was slowly growing inside of her. She was carrying life. She gulped.  
  
"Yeah... It's his, there's no other way it could be anyone else's. It was my first time." Kagome admitted.  
  
She looked at Sango who looked concerned for her. "Kagome what are you going to do?"  
  
"What else? I'm going to keep it. I couldn't take away it's life. It wouldn't be fair." Kagome whispered, as if she was afraid someone else would hear.  
  
"I wasn't suggesting that. I meant are you going to tell him, Kagome? Are you going to tell Inuyasha?" Sango asked firmly.  
  
Kagome thought for awhile looking at her stomach. "No, I can't interfere with his life. His life is on the other side of the world. A world that we could never be a part of... But that's okay. I've always wanted a family. It'll be me and the baby. And my family and friends."  
  
Sango looked at her, speechless. "Kagome, you can't... Oh! What am I going to tell Miroku? To not tell Inuyasha? Our wedding is in twelve months. Inuyasha is going to be invited and so are you! Hello!? That spells uh oh, right there."  
  
"Sango calm down. We have time, we'll see from here. Please don't tell Miroku. Not yet anyways. Okay?" Kagome looked at Sango with her puppy eyes. Sango finally gave in and smiled. "Okay I won't tell him yet... But when the time is right I'm going to." Kagome nodded agreeing with Sango.  
  
Sango put her hand on top of Kagome's stomach. "I guess I'm going to be your auntie huh?" She said to the baby that was developing. Kagome smiled.  
  
For her, this wasn't a set back. It was only the start. And she could feel it. It was a good feeling.  
  
  
  
It was midnight but Kagome could hear a loud pounding on the door. She dragged herself out of bed and went closer to the source of the sound.  
  
It was soft and rapid. She gasped when she saw who it was through the eye hole of her door.  
  
She turned on the lights in her living room and opened the door to let the person in.  
  
She was frozen as she watched the person that stood in front of her.  
  
It was Kikyo.  
  
Kagome was at loss for words. Her mind raced with questions. 'Does she know?' and 'Why is she here?' Kagome put on a faint smile unsure of what to say or do. It was Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo stepped inside and smiled at her. "Lets sit down Kagome." Kagome nodded and followed her to the couches in her living room. She sat down on the couch next to Kikyo waiting for her to say something.  
  
Kikyo got the message and started first. "I know your wondering what am I doing here? Well I guess I wanted to see you Kagome. You've become very successful here. I passed by at least a dozen billboards of you on my way here."  
  
Kagome continued to keep the smile plastered on her face. "Oh, thank you." Kagome said politely.  
  
"I must admit I was jealous of you back then. You were the new girl in... When was it? Oh yes, junior year. You were the perfect schoolgirl. Your face was always flawless, your smile could light up the whole room, and it seemed like nothing scared you." Kikyo paused for a moment watching Kagome. She continued seeing that Kagome wasn't feeling threatened; instead she clearly saw confusion written on her face.  
  
"The perfect new girl. I must admit you survived our high school pretty well. It's rough when you're the new girl, but even harder when your in a vastly large school. It is overwhelming. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that I know."  
  
Kagome tensed when she heard the words. She pulled herself out of the trance and said "Know what?" Trying to play dumb as possible.  
  
Obviously it didn't work.  
  
"That you love Inuyasha." Kikyo said as if it had unaffected her. As if it didn't bother her.  
  
"You've loved him for a long time Kagome. And I know that he loves you too. The day he came over and we had our... Chat, he said 'Goodbye Kagome' not Kikyo but you. And I knew right then and there, that in Japan, his heart was smitten by someone else. You, Kagome, it was you."  
  
"Look Kikyo I never meant to..." Kikyo cut her off and said "I'm not mad Kagome; in fact I'm happy for you. You deserve each other. He needs someone like you to keep him stable. You're the perfect one Kagome, can't you see that he loves you."  
  
"But Inuyasha loves you too, Kikyo." Kagome fought back.  
  
Kikyo smiled and eyed Kagome curiously. "Yes he loves me, as a friend. He loves me because we've been companions for a long time. Love like what you have for a friend. Not love like he has for you."  
  
Kagome let the words rerun in her head over and over. 'Was Kikyo suggesting that Inuyasha...?' Kagome shook her head vehemently. "No Kikyo, he loves you. Not me. You. What we had, it was brief, and it was a mistake."  
  
"Kagome look at me. I know for a fact that you don't believe that. Don't cloud your heart. It's okay now. I'm letting you know that you can have him now. I can't... Because I'm dying Kagome, I don't have much time here. And I can't give Inuyasha what he wants." Kikyo blinked back her tears and let her genuine smile through instead.  
  
"But you can. And I don't hate you for that, I'm happy that he's found somebody. You guys can have a life together now. He doesn't have to grieve when I'm gone. And I'll know that I'm not leaving him behind sad and alone."  
  
Kagome's heart drooped in sadness. She couldn't believe it. Kikyo was dying. The last thing she would ever expect to come out of her mouth.  
  
"I feel so wrong though. You're his first love, and I can't take that away."  
  
Kikyo let out a soft short laugh. "Kagome I want you to know that I love him and yes, he loves me too. But it would never match to the strength and passion that you and he have for each other. And yes, I might've been his first love, but he has the right to move on. It's the best thing to do."  
  
Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Oh Kikyo I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."  
  
Kikyo shook her head. "No it's not your fault that I'm dying. I... I think it's a message that the big guy up there sent down to me. I guess it is my time to go. Kagome thank you for letting Inuyasha into your life. He deserves a strong-willed and determined woman like you."  
  
Kagome didn't know what made her do it but she hugged Kikyo. She understood now, Kikyo came here to let her breathe a little easier. Kikyo wanted her to be happy.  
  
For both of them to be happy. Her and Kikyo. It was as if she was a long lost friend delivering her a message.  
  
"Kagome take good care of him and the baby. Goodbye." She stood up and winked at Kagome and gently closed the door behind her.  
  
Kagome watched the door. She was expected it to open again and Kikyo would come in and explain to her how she knew. But she never came back.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha watched as the little silver metal pendulums clashed against each other. Swinging side to side. He was in his office alone. It was late at night.  
  
He didn't want to go home, it was only a painful reminder. And he couldn't go back to Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo was since long gone.  
  
Her house was sold. She was gone. She was no longer near him. She was on the other side of the world. Without a trace.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't understand it. Why he felt sad at the same time.  
  
Sure Kikyo was dying but she wanted him to be happy, so she leaves? Instead that left him even more confused.  
  
And Kagome...  
  
He hadn't stopped thinking about her. He felt ashamed that he had left her. He should've gone back.  
  
But he couldn't, because of Kikyo.  
  
And now he was losing that too.  
  
Everything seemed to be crumbling beneath him. Nothing was going right for him anymore. He looked at the picture on his desk. The one that was taken a year ago.  
  
Kikyo and him were having a picnic that day. She was sitting next to him on the blanket, smiling at the camera. He too, was smiling at the camera with his arms encircled around her.  
  
They much in love back then. He sighed again.  
  
It wasn't fair. Nothing ever was. Anyone that he ever truly loved enough would be gone. His mother, Kikyo, and Kagome. It was as if everything in life spited him.  
  
And all the money that he had was nothing. Nothing at all without them.  
  
What good was anything if you were sad, depressed, and alone?  
  
He dialed a number and called Miroku.  
  
It was the one person he could trust and talk to.  
  
After the operator connected him to the other line he was relieved when someone answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sango?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh! Hi Inuyasha. Miroku isn't here right now."  
  
"Oh..." Inuyasha was disappointed. But then suddenly a thought popped up into his head.  
  
And before he knew what he was doing he asked Sango "How's Kagome."  
  
There was a pause at the other end of the line. Sango didn't know what to tell him.  
  
AN: So how was that guys? Now I have to update my other stories. After I come back from Hawaii, maybe my uncle will be nice enough to use his computer there (he's such a surf bum)? If so, I can update much more faster. I really hope so. 


	10. Perfect Timing

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. It makes me happy to know that you guys liked the previous chapter. I was a little hesitant about it at first because of all the conflicting drama that is going on and such. But it seems like you guys loved it and didn't think it was too much.  
  
This chapter was written after my beta and I did some researching on pregnancy. A lot of e-mailing and editing and I finally had the chapter all ready and good to go. So I hope you like this chapter. And please be patient with the whole Inuyasha and Kagome love triangle. He will be more involved in the next chapter.  
  
Oh and guys for those who have been waiting for an update for The Story of Two, it's up and please go check it out. It has a surprise towards the end. All I have to say is don't kill me yet; Ch. 10 of The Story of Two will be up later this month. Trust me it's a good chapter! Due to the more additional changes in my life (now I'm in soccer, made it varsity this year! Yay! And I'm taking up more dance classes, my job, oh and those ever so loving horrible projects) will be keeping me quite busy this month and the next. I will try to update when I can though!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
High School Reunion  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Perfect Timing  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango paused for a moment. The questions of if she should tell or not tell was racking up her mind. She closed her eyes and decided this was the best way for now.  
  
"She's fine Inuyasha. You know life, she's moving on." Sango suddenly had a large lump in her throat. She hated lying. On the other line she could hear a sigh of relief. "That's good... I know that right now the last thing you want to do is talk to be after what I've done but can you tell her that I'm sorry?"  
  
Sango smiled at what Inuyasha said. She knew that he meant it with all his heart.  
  
His voice was sad but sincere. He still cared about her. "Yeah I'll tell her... Oh and Inuyasha... I don't hate you, I understand what you had to do and what she had to do. It was the wrong timing for a relationship. But I forgive you."  
  
Inuyasha felt a huge weight being lifted off him. It felt comforting. He hadn't felt like this in a while. "Thank you."  
  
They said their goodbyes and hung up. Both feeling a little bit better, more so him than Sango.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked through her yearbook. It was put away in storage after she had graduated from high school. She was unable to look at it till now. Her heart thudded faster just by holding the book in her hands.  
  
She ran her hands across the cover. It was cold and smooth against her fingers. Only two years of her life she had spent there, but it became one of the most special places in her heart.  
  
She flipped the pages stopping here and there to look at pictures of her friends and her. She flipped the next page and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha embracing each other, looking deep into each other's eyes and smiling. It was as if they didn't acknowledge the camera that took their picture.  
  
'No matter what Kikyo says, Inuyasha and I could never have the love as she and he did. Theirs is much stronger. And had much more to offer than what I could for him.'  
  
Kagome looked at the background of the picture. She saw that it was during her senior year when they had the carnival as a goodbye for the seniors. It was the week after the prom...  
  
She looked back at the couple and saw in their eyes love, undefying love. She touched the photographic picture of Inuyasha and traced the smile on his face. She read the caption on the side. 'High school sweethearts Inuyasha T. and Kikyo H. of the Senior Class enjoying each other's company at the school carnival.'  
  
Kagome flipped over to the next page. It had her and Sango hugging each other on their graduation day. Tears flooded her as she remembered every detail of high school. It was all because of high school that her emotions were tangled in a web. She was in a predicament that she didn't know how to pull herself out of.  
  
She wanted to go back and change everything. From the moment she laid eyes on him and when she fell for him. To the moment when she kissed him. But her heart tugged at her. Even her heart couldn't deny it, it could sense her lies. She couldn't change the past or how she felt for him. And she wouldn't change it at all even if she wanted too.  
  
She closed the book and stretched out her arms and legs. Putting her hands on her stomach she looked down. "I guess something good did come out of all this." She smiled, thinking of the day when the baby would join her in the world.  
  
Then things just might be okay. And hopefully go back to normal.  
  
And he would be a distant fond memory in the end. Hopefully.  
  
  
  
Kagome sat at her desk chewing on the tip of her pencil and looking down on her sketch pad. Lately she had been doing a lot of thinking and nothing coming to mind.  
  
Maybe it was because her mind often wandered off to that one touchy subject...  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome pulled out of her thought and turned around. She turned around and saw that it was only Sango. "Oh hey! You scared me..." Sango smiled and pulled up a chair next to Kagome.  
  
"Working hard?" Kagome shook her head and showed her the empty sketchbook. "Nope I haven't been inspired lately." Sango leaned over and said "Kagome you know that last night I got an interesting call from Inuyasha?" Kagome instantly looked up. "What?! You didn't say anything did you?" Sango shook her head no.  
  
"Relax he just wanted to know how you were. I said you were fine... He's really sorry you know that don't you?" Kagome bit her lip carefully. "I was the one who shoved him away. You know me, morals come first. In this case it's screwing everything up."  
  
Sango put a hand over Kagome's. "But you know that he isn't mad about that. He's... I think he needs to know Kagome. You should've heard him. My heart practically goes out to that man. His voice sounded like he lost everything, almost suicidal."  
  
"I know that I should tell him... But there's a part of me that keeps on holding me back. After the whole Kikyo incident, I just couldn't tell him now. Not when his heart needs to be mended." Kagome looked down at the ground.  
  
Sango arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Kikyo? What does that have to do with you and the baby?"  
  
"Well it doesn't necessarily have to do with us, but Kikyo came over a few night's ago and she told me that she was dying... She was leaving Inuyasha, for his sake and her's. It's complicated but she told me that it was okay, that I shouldn't be afraid to love him."  
  
"So what's holding you back then Kagome?" Kagome looked up from the ground and into Sango's eyes. "Because I don't want him to think I'm a constant reminder of Kikyo, and the mistakes of his past. I don't want to be someone's rebound... I'm just so scared. It's like I don't know anything anymore, it's all a blur..."  
  
Sango's heart cried out for Kagome. She saw the raw pain in Kagome's eyes. Something her friend never had. "Kagome it's alright to let it all out. We've been through a lot. Remember when Kohaku died? I thought I would be alone for a long time but you and Miroku changed that. Now let me repay you, Kagome, you can tell me."  
  
Kagome slightly smiled with tears in the corners of her eyes. "I just feel like the love that I have for him will never ever be as great as his and Kikyo's. And I can't be her, Sango. I'm me and I don't want him to be confused. I just don't want to be hurting anymore or hurting him."  
  
Sango took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "But how do you know that for sure if you don't give it a try? How do you know that what he is feeling for you is on impulse? What if he fell for you because you're not like Kikyo, because he wanted something different? Maybe he knew he needed a change?"  
  
Kagome nodded taking in Sango's words. "... You might be right, but you don't know for sure. Just give it some time, let me sort out my priorities first before tackling these new problems. I'm just feeling insecure. Maybe when time has passed I won't fell like this anymore and then I'll be able to face this head on. But till then, just be patient with me, all I'm asking for is some time."  
  
Sango patted the back of Kagome's hand and said "Okay that I will do. Now let's talk about baby names." Kagome laughed. "Alright, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
  
  
It was a good three months later. Kagome sat across from Miroku and Sango at a picnic table. It was a bright Sunday afternoon and the friends decided to have a picnic.  
  
Sango slapped Miroku on the wrist telling him to keep his hands to himself. Miroku pouted and Sango laughed. Kagome smiled seeing the love and happiness evident in their eyes.  
  
Like Inuyasha's and Kikyo's in the yearbook...  
  
When she stopped laughing she looked over to Kagome and then at her slightly protruding belly. 'It'll be such a beautiful baby...' Sango thought and looked back at Kagome. She saw Kagome was looking at the children that were on the swings at the park across from them. "What are you thinking about Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked back at Sango and said "What my baby will be like..." Miroku reached out and patted Kagome's hand. "He'll be perfect, just like me." Sango looked back over to Miroku. "What makes you think it'll be a he? Maybe it might be a she. And there is no way Kagome's baby is going to be influenced by you. We don't need another perverted version of you running around, boy or girl."  
  
Miroku stuck his tongue out at Sango. Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome let out a giggle. "Do you guys think it's wrong that I haven't told him?" Kagome asked looking at her two friends before her.  
  
Sango and Miroku shook their heads. Miroku spoke first. "No, you're not ready. Don't push yourself, there's still time. I know Inuyasha, he won't be mad, maybe at first but he'll understand in the end." Sango nodded to Miroku's words. "Yeah Kagome, just relax and enjoy life because I know in a few days from now you'll be happily enjoying the coming of babyhood."  
  
Kagome wrinkled her nose. "You mean enjoy having mood swings and being nauseated most of the time. I think not. Last week I couldn't even look at my bagel without running to my bathroom and upchucking."  
  
Miroku shuddered, and was glad men didn't have to go through giving birth. Sango lightly smacked the back of Miroku's head and smiled at Kagome giving her the 'don't worry he's male' look.  
  
Kagome gave her sketchbook to Sango. "I wanted you guys to be the first to think of my latest new fashion line that'll be coming out in next winter." Sango flipped through the colorful pages and gasped. Miroku peered over Sango's shoulder and then gave Kagome the thumbs up sign.  
  
"Oh Kagome! These clothes are adorable. Where did you get the inspiration?" Kagome let out a light chuckle. "When I started not being able to fit into my old clothes properly." She patted her stomach. "Thanks to this bundle right here."  
  
Sango clasped her hands together, weaving it into one. "Well that's the cutest attire for babies. They look soft and comfortable; they'll be a hit just like your other clothes." Sango handed over the sketchpad back to Kagome who placed it in her purse. "I hope so."  
  
Kagome stood on her front stoop and waved at her friends, goodbye. Sango popped her head out of the window. "Kagome remember tomorrow night we're having a party at our place. You have to come!" Kagome nodded, "Sure I'll be there! Bye!" She watched as her friends left and headed inside her house.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. The business dinner that he had was boring as usual. Life seemed to drag on slower and slower each day. The minutes going on for what seemed like hours. He cracked one eye open and looked over at his phone by the bedside table. He leaned over and picked up the phone and slowly dialed Miroku's number.  
  
"Hello?" Inuyasha smiled and said "Hey what's up?" Miroku let out a laugh. "Inuyasha?! Wow, it's been awhile. Nothing much has happened over here, you?" Miroku hated lying but it wasn't his place to tell.  
  
Inuyasha laid back down on his bed in a comfortable position. "Nope, it's so boring here that I think I might be going crazy... I was wondering if you guys didn't mind if I came up there to visit?" Miroku paled and looked over at Sango who was reading a book across from him. She looked up at him questioningly. 'What's wrong?' she mouthed.  
  
Miroku mouthed back 'I think there's going to be trouble.' Sango put her book down on the table and watched Miroku talked back on the phone with Inuyasha. "No, we don't mind if you come up to visit. In fact we're having a party tomorrow night if you can make it." He listened for Inuyasha's answer.  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango who was fuming at Miroku. Miroku gave her a shrug and looked away. There was a pause as Miroku listened on the other line. "Okay Inuyasha I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." He hung up the phone slowly and slightly cringed when he saw Sango's angry face.  
  
"What is wrong with you?! Kagome said she needed time before the confrontation. And there is no way he is not going to see her stomach!" Miroku ran his hand through his short cropped hair. "I know but he's lonely and he asked me if he could visit this week. He has only this week off, how could I turn him down? He's my best friend! Besides it's only a small bulge, I doubt he'll even notice it. I didn't at first."  
  
"But he'll know that it's there, no matter how small it is." Sango grabbed her book and stood up. "You don't think Kagome is not going to see him at this party tomorrow? You better hope for your sake nothing happens." Miroku watched her leave the room.  
  
He looked at the place where Sango was standing a few minutes ago and said quietly "I really hope something does happen. Something good."  
  
  
  
Kagome stared at her vanity mirror, feeling nervous for some reason. Maybe it was because she was going to be at a party with people who knew her. And might notice the very small bulge in her stomach. Maybe because something might happen tonight that she didn't think who happen.  
  
She didn't know but she knew it was a nerve wrecking feeling. She looked in the mirror one last time and grabbed her purse and left the room. She was going to Sango's party and let herself have a good time.  
  
Because it wasn't about him anymore. It was just her and having a good time.  
  
Inuyasha looked around for Miroku at the airport and saw him waving at Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked up his luggage and walked over towards Miroku. Miroku grinned wildly at Inuyasha. "Hey you look tired. Jet lag?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah but I'll be fine. So what's this party about?" Miroku put his hands in his pockets and walked with Inuyasha. "Oh a celebration Sango and I have wanted to throw for awhile. You know a get together with friends?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Miroku. "Of course. But I need to check into a hotel first before we go." Miroku nodded and headed out the exit with Inuyasha behind him. "Are you sure? You could stay at our place if you wanted, we have extra rooms." Inuyasha shook his head. "No... I think you guys should have your privacy besides its fine with me."  
  
Miroku unlocked his car and opened the trunk for Inuyasha to put his stuff in. "Okay let's get going then." Inuyasha carefully put the bags in the trunk and said "And then off to the party!"  
  
Miroku weakly smiled. 'If only you knew my friend, if only you knew...'  
  
Kagome walked up the small steps and rang the doorbell. The door opened and she was greeted by Ayame, a good friend of hers and Sango's. "Hey the Kagster's here!" She gave Kagome a hug and Kagome hugged back.  
  
"Hi Ayame. I didn't know you were going to be here." Ayame lightly punched Kagome in the left arm. "Wouldn't miss it for anything. So Sango's told me about you latest addition." She pointed to Kagome's abdomen.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Yeah it's true." "So who's the lucky guy?" Kagome smiled slightly softened. "Well..." Sango stepped into the room and saw Kagome. "About time you got here! Well come on, everybody is out in the back." Kagome followed the girls outside glad that she avoided the question.  
  
Kagome looked around the backyard and saw that it was colorfully decorated. She saw a few people around the pool casually dipping their feet in but not swimming since the spring weather was still a bit cold. Others were gathered by various other spots in the yard talking. Kagome looked over and saw Sango was at the grill making burgers.  
  
"Miroku is letting you use the grill?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded. "Yep, he was a little hesitant because it's an expensive grill but he got over it soon." Kagome sat down by a nearby table watching Sango cook. "Who did all the decorations?" Kagome looked around at the lights that were hung up around the backyard.  
  
"Miroku, I had to do the grocery shopping." Kagome played with the hem of her skirt feeling the butterflies in her stomach again. "So where's Miroku?" Sango froze for a few moments and looked over at Kagome. "I guess he went out."  
  
Sango bit her lip feeling horrible for what was about to happen and for what she was saying. But it wasn't a complete lie either. "Oh... Okay. I'll catch you later than?" Sango nodded and went back to grilling the meat.  
  
Ayame pulled Kagome to the side and pointed up at the skies. "Look Kagome fireworks!" Kagome looked up and watched the bright lights exploded into smaller pieces. "It's been awhile since I've seen these." Kagome commented and continued to look up at the sky in awe.  
  
Miroku pulled open the door and let Inuyasha inside. "Everybody's probably out in the back. Why don't you go check it out?" Inuyasha nodded and headed outside.  
  
He saw Sango and gave her a brief hug. "Hi Inuyasha, how's it been?" Inuyasha smiled and looked up at the sky and the show it was producing. "Tough, but I think I can make it through."  
  
He looked back down and saw all the people gathered around the edge of the fence looking up at the firework show, because it was much closer. A few others were sitting on lawn chair sipping drinks and talking.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes kept glancing over the crowd as if he was looking for someone. His eyes landed on the girl that was wearing a simple dark pink halter with a knee length blue skirt. She was talking with what seemed like a friend. He knew it was her even if it was just the back of her head.  
  
His heart raced faster. He couldn't believe it. She was here, less than ten feet away. He walked over to her carefully trying not to trip and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
She slowly turned around.  
  
Her eyes met his. She gasped.  
  
"Hi Kagome, can we talk?"  
  
AN: Yeah I think I'm developing a pattern where I am ending off at cliffies. Oh well makes the next chapter more exciting. And for those who think Inuyasha is dead in 'A Story of Two' reread the last part. That's all I'm saying for now... 


	11. A Second Chance and Truths

Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. I was working really hard on wrapping up The Story of Two and working on my new story The Lost Jewel. Afterwards I was gong to work on this chapter but I had to study for my tests, I still have too but since I love you guys so much I decided to update this a bit earlier than I intended too. What can I say, I have the best reviewers. I'm so sorry guys, but here's Ch. 10.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
High School Reunion  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
A Second Chance and Truths  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome pulled out of her stupor. She looked into his eyes, to find something, to know that he was here, that he was real. There she saw it. Depths of grievance were etched into his eyes and his face.  
  
Semi-dark circles were starting to form around his eyes, a small stubble was growing on his chin. It was obvious that he was not taking care of himself like Kagome had last seen him.  
  
He was slowly falling apart. She wondered if it was caused by her. Though in Kagome's mind it told her to run as fast as possible, she couldn't.  
  
Her heart wouldn't allow it. She put on a small smile and nodded. Carefully crossing her arms under her chest to somewhat cover her stomach she followed him inside.  
  
She sat down on the couch across from him. No one was around, this was it...  
  
There was no turning back.  
  
Feeling extremely nervous she striked up the conversation first. "What did you want to talk about?" She said. Inuyasha rubbed his chin and looked out the window. He slightly frowned, still not looking at Kagome in the eyes. "About us." He stated plainly but in his mind he cringed expecting Kagome's answer, he had a feeling...  
  
Kagome's heart felt a surge of pain embedding slowly. Her lips trembled slightly but she bit her lip to keep it steady. "What do you mean us? Was there ever an us?" She whispered, afraid to raise her voice any higher.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his gaze away from the window and looked at Kagome, hurt. "Don't play dumb Kagome, there was definitely an us. We had something together and I know for a fact that you can feel it too."  
  
Kagome's eyes started welling up. "Was there? Maybe it was just a mistake, maybe I was your mistake..." Inuyasha burrowed his brows. "Kagome that's not true...All I know is that it did happen, Kagome. It's was like this was suppose to happen. Don't deny it when it's right there in front of your face."  
  
This time it was Kagome who pulled away from the gaze. "I don't know... I don't know if I'm ready for any of this." Kagome closed her eyes unable to help the tears that poured out. It was all too much and so painful just seeing him there.  
  
Inuyasha rushed over to her and sat down next to her. He cupped his hands around her face and gently wiped away her tears. "All I'm saying is could we start over? Just as friends for now. Will you be able to give me another chance?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked into his face. She wanted so much to throw her arms around him and give into him, but she couldn't. It wasn't time yet for both of them.  
  
"One more chance." She whispered. It was enough for Inuyasha. He nodded and gave her a smile. "That's all I need," he said. Kagome looked down at her stomach. She wondered...  
  
  
  
Sango whacked Miroku on the head for the fifth time that day. "I can't believe you..." She hissed flipping over a patty. Miroku rubbed his head, he noticed each slap was getting harder. "What?!"  
  
Sango pointed her finger in his face shaking it. "What?! What do you mean what?! They've been in there for a good hour now. Kagome even said she needed time. What she didn't need was your friend to come over her and blow the situation way out of hand, mister. Have you seen what she's been through for the past few months? Did you even consider what she might feel about this situation? No you didn't!"  
  
Miroku took one of Sango's hands and held it tight in between his two hands. "When will the right time be for Kagome?" He said quietly, "The more she pushes it aside the more of a problem and fear it will turn into. And I did consider her feelings, as well as my friend's. I know that both of them went through hell but they need to work this out, not us, but them."  
  
Sango sighed. She always found it hard to be mad at Miroku for a long period of time. "I guess... But Kagome has one more problem than Inuyasha." Miroku tucked a loose strand of Sango's hair back. "What's that?"  
  
"That she is afraid to love him back. Even though Kikyo has left Inuyasha's life, she still has that one fear. She doesn't want to love someone back that doesn't really love her." Sango wiped her tears on her sleeve and turned off the grill. "What she told me over the last few months I wanted so bad to take her to him and let her really know what he feels for her... But I couldn't. It was her battle to fight not mine."  
  
Miroku put on a half-smile. "I know that he loves her though Sango. What I see in his eyes when he talks about her or sees her... It's something that I didn't see with Kikyo and him. I mean he did love Kikyo. But this vibe I feel, and this connection I see, their love is nothing but pure and strong. Believe me Sango, all of their pain will heal in the end. Their love will mend everything in the end. I know because that's what happened between us."  
  
Sango ruffled Miroku's hair. "Expect we didn't have complications like theirs." Sango added. Miroku smiled. "Of course not, we just had a little groping issue."  
  
Sango smacked away Miroku's hands. "A little? No, we had a lot of issues with your hands Miroku." Miroku shrugged and laughed. "But you know that's why you love me." Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
She was engaged to a lecher. Love had a funny way of working things out...  
  
  
  
Kagome had finished packing everything that she needed for this party. Her talk with Inuyasha had been long but they had managed to weave through their maze and work things out. They had become friends again over the few days. It made Kagome' s heart feel considerably lighter, though it wasn't completely free of worry... She still hadn't told him about the baby.  
  
Today was the day of the bridal shower. It was Sango's special day. Kagome wanted everything to be perfect, for all that Sango had done for her. She grabbed her keys and went out into the garage. Kagome opened her door and got in. She started the car opened the garage and drove out. Kagome looked at back at her home, then closed her garage with the garage remote and drove off to Sango's.  
  
Sango was dressed in white, looking elegant. She constantly looked out of her window for Kagome. Kagome was the one that setted up everything for Sango's bridal shower in return for Sango helping out Kagome and her ordeals the last few months.  
  
For that Sango was grateful. When Kagome's car was in view and parked in the driveway, Sango leapt up from her seat and went and to open the door. She wasn't use to this kind of stuff.  
  
Kagome got out of the car and opened her trunk. She had hidden Sango's present weeks ago in the trunk of her car. For two reasons. One, when Sango comes over to Kagome's for movie night on Fridays, she knew Sango would be looking around the whole house to find it, ever since Kagome had mentioned it to her, which was a mistake. Two, she knows Sango too well.  
  
She grabbed the present out of the trunk and closed the trunk, while hitting the alarm. She waved to Sango with her available hand and walked towards the door where her best friend awaited. Kagome entered greeting Sango.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." She whispered. Sango shook her head, "No it's fine I know how hard it is to get to your home from work, the traffic can be a nightmare." Kagome smiled and placed her present next to the others on the table. She clasped her hands together and looked over at Sango. "Now onto the party held in your honor."  
  
The bridal shower had been going well, only thirty of Sango's closest friends and family had been invited, including Kagome. The shower had been a success. They had food and drinks, played a little game, which had to do with men and their annoying habits and more about men. It was now the time to open presents. Kagome handed Sango hers first.  
  
Kagome stood up. "Sango before you open it I want to say something, a toast." Sango smiled and looked at her friend. Kagome held her cup up as well as the others and said. "I've known you since we were juniors in high school. You even saved me from Miroku the first day of school." The women around the table started to laugh, knowing what Kagome meant by the remark, having so experiencing his hands themselves too.  
  
"You were the first to make me feel welcome at school and accepted me as a friend. You stuck by my side and even through the hard times. You were always there for me. Always. And I cherish that forever. So Sango, in your honor I thank you for being my best friend. It is an honor to be a friend of yours. So here's to you Sango! Cheers!" The women brought the wine goblets together and cheered the young bride.  
  
Sango wiped her tears and hugged Kagome. Though she knew Kagome and she had a very close and strong bond, it was always nice to hear an appreciation and the gratitude from a loved one.  
  
She ripped the delicate wrapping paper and opened the present box. She gasped. It was a dress, a red satin dress with multi-faceted beading designs. IT displayed across the whole dress in the front. The bottom of the dress flowed out beautifully. The dress had to have taken months if not a year to make. Sango had told Kagome long ago that she had wanted a red dress like this, because her mother had one, and when her mother used to wear it she looked beautiful and elegant. Sango only hoped to measure up to her mother's beauty someday.  
  
"Kagome...This must have taken months...No, a year to make, and you remembered. I...I...Thank you." Sango put the present on the table and hugged Kagome again, Sango cried happily as she was in her best friends embrace.  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to talk for the moment. They pulled away from each other and Kagome looked her in the eyes. "It was the least I could after all that you have done for me. When you told me what you've truly wanted twelve years ago, I couldn't forget it. Maybe it was the way your face looked when you talked about it. Whatever it was I would never forget something like that, especially when it meant so much to you. Besides you can wear it to the rehearsal dinner, tomorrow night. You'll look so beautiful in it, Miroku would be proud to have you as his wife. As would your mother, I know that she will be looking down at you from up there, proud as the day you came into this world."  
  
"Kagome thank you. Thank you so much. Words can't describe the feelings I am experiencing. Thank you all for being here." They all came into a group hug and celebrated with Sango. It was moment like these that Sango lived for. She could only hope that it would be this good for Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile Miroku was at the restaurant he and Sango had recently opened, months ago. The restaurant was closed but inside was a gentlemen party going on.  
  
Inuyasha raised his glass in the air. "To the groom who is also my very close and dear friend. To the man who will be a husband. A loving and wonderful husband to Sango, you will be her protector and a friend. You will learn to cherish the moments that you have with her. Don't ever let her out of your sight... To Miroku! May all be well for you and Sango, and many years to come." The men clumped the beer mugs together and cheered, roaring loudly.  
  
Though Inuyasha's face carried a half-hearted smile. His friend was extremely lucky, while he wasn't.  
  
Because he had let the one thing that he truly loved get away.  
  
  
  
It was the night of the rehearsal dinner. Sango and Kagome got into the car, driving to the their destination. "You look so beautiful Sango." Kagome said and Sango laughed. The ride in the car ended shortly when Kagome pulled into the parking lot.  
  
The rehearsal dinner was being held at Miroku's mother's hotel that she owned. Kagome and Sango stepped out of the car. Kagome pulled her black coat tighter, the chilly night air was getting to her.  
  
They walked together side by side. Kagome looked over to Sango. "Don't worry everything will be fine." Sango smiled. "I know... It's just... You know my whole family meeting his family... It's weird, but at the same nice it's nice to know my family will become much larger tomorrow." Kagome gave Sango a reassured smile. They walked up the steps together and went inside.  
  
Miroku paced back and forth, near the front doors waiting for Sango. Inuyasha sat in the corner in a lavishly decorated chair. He usually wasn't a patient person. But at the moment Kagome came in with Sango, it was worth the entire wait in the world. Both men had stopped breathing and froze.  
  
Miroku just stared at Sango. He couldn't believe that the woman standing in front of him was going to be his bride. His bride, if he could say anything at that moment he wouldn't be able to speak, because his eyes were the only part of him functioning. He was lost for words at the moment. She was stunning.  
  
Inuyasha's couldn't believe it. Just when he thought Kagome couldn't be any more beautiful... She had proven him wrong. Her hair was tied in an elegant knot with the other half of her hair down and flowing over her shoulders. The makeup was very light. She smiled gracefully, waving to people that she knew.  
  
Kagome was in a dark green one shouldered strap dress. It was very eye- catching. The dress itself complimented her whole body never looking too flimsy or too tight. It brought out the inner beauty of her out, making her even more beautiful.  
  
Kagome tensed when she and Sango went in together. Kagome had seen Inuyasha in there. And she knew he would be there, but she didn't expect her knees to go weak at the sight of him once again. Either he had gotten more handsome during the past few days or she had forgotten how good he looked.  
  
There he was standing there. His mouth slightly agape. Kagome blushed slightly and turned her attention away from him and looked at the dining area. It was decorated with balloons, streamers, and confetti. A picture perfect moment. On the center of the long table all the guests were now seated and waiting. Kagome sighed, it was perfect, and Sango and Miroku deserved everything. Every last bit of it.  
  
Sango looked at the center table. There it had large bouquets of roses and small lit candles besides it. The white gleaming plates and silverware were sparkling clean. A long streamer rolled across and above the table with the words on it saying 'To a new beginning'.  
  
Sango walked to Miroku and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello, how have you been?" Miroku rubbed her shoulders and put on a dashing smile. "Lonely Sango, I waited all day for this dinner, and for you. I missed you so much. Let's go sit down, everybody's waiting."  
  
Kagome had settled down next to Sango. To Sango's left was Miroku and to Miroku's left was Inuyasha. The guests all clapped when Sango and Miroku finally were seated.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and said "Since I'm Miroku's best man, it's tradition to say a speech for the bride and groom" He looked at Sango and Miroku, who looked up at him inventively. "You are two people put on this Earth, and God put you here to be happy in each other's presence. To love and cherish each and every day of your lives together as a unity, as one. You have now made your souls as one whole. It makes me proud to say I have witnessed a love so powerful and meaningful, and I'm glad it's happened to my best friends. I hope that I can find something as rare as that. Miroku take good care of her. And Sango take good care of my best friend. To the happy and lovely couple. Here's to them, that we drink in their honor."  
  
People raised their glasses and said cheers and drank in Sango and Miroku's honor. Then everyone ate and chatted happily. It was only the beginning for Sango and Miroku.  
  
  
  
Kagome watched wistfully couples dancing out on the dance floor. She felt alone but happy for her friends. She pulled away from her gaze at Sango and Miroku dancing when Inuyasha sat down next to her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha taking the time to look into his eyes and memorizing the features of his face. She wondered if their child would look more like her or him.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who blushed slightly and looked away. His heart smiled at her little innocent gestures. 'If she only knew...' He thought. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. Kagome looked back over to Inuyasha and nodded, "Yes I would like that." She stood up and gave her hand to him and let him lead the way.  
  
She felt safe and secure just holding his hand, there was something that always made her feel complete when she was with him. They danced not saying anything for a moment. Both taking the time to think things through and enjoying each other's company.  
  
The silence was soothing for Kagome. She was afraid to lean her head against his because her stomach would be touching his, he would know then... She bit her bottom lip thinking how she could tell him the news. Or even worse, was she ready to tell him? What would he think of the unborn child?  
  
When the song ended Kagome looked up into his eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" She suggested. Inuyasha looked around and the looked back at her, "Yeah, I think we should." He led her outside and walked her to his car. He unlocked the doors and let her inside and then went to the other side.  
  
He closed the door and looked over to her. "As you were saying?" He turned on the heat to keep them warm. However Kagome still shivered slightly, but opened her mouth to talk anyways. "What's the one thing that you've always wanted?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha handed Kagome his coat and looked at his steering wheel. "I guess that would be to have a family, it's the one thing I've always wanted." Kagome's eyes widened. "Really?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I get it from my mom or something, I've always loved little children. Expect the one time I had to watch my nephew..." Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. "He was a nightmare. His name was Shippou." Kagome laughed, imagining something like that happening to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled when he saw that managed to make her laugh.  
  
"So why didn't you and Kikyo ever have..." Kagome knew she was bringing a painful subject for both of them but she felt she had a right to know just as he did...  
  
"Why Kikyo and I never had kids? I guess... I guess she never wanted to have children, she just wanted things to remain the same. She didn't like change." Inuyasha looked down still carrying a sorrow smile on his face. "I think that's when we started to fall apart. Our relationship that is."  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Inuyasha." Kagome added, not wanting to put pressure on him. Inuyasha shook his head. "No it's okay I want to tell you. It was when we were in college. That's when she started bringing up the subject of marriage. I was... I was so happy that she wanted to get married that I bought a ring for her the next day. I proposed to her that day too." He looked back up at Kagome, Kagome didn't blink.  
  
"We bought a house together, a few months after the day I proposed to her. I was happy with her. The next three years of our lives were the best, we never or seldom argued. We were in love. Not married but close to getting married." Kagome's heart tightened a bit painfully at hearing what Inuyasha said, but she didn't say anything. She kept on listening.  
  
"Then I guess around the fourth year it just started falling apart. She was working more and I was away more often too. We got caught up in our work lives than our life at home. Marriage was put aside and life went on. Two years it went by like that. Two years I hadn't been with her intimately, and it didn't phase me back then... We were two strangers living under the same roof. We didn't have that special chemistry anymore."  
  
Kagome placed her hand on top of his, reassuring him. He continued, "I didn't know what to do. I was scared. We broke up for a year. She lived at a friend's house in New York and I lived alone in Florida. She returned the ring and I kept it at the bottom of my drawer in my bedside table. Two more years passed by and I was once again caught up in work, which left no time for my heart to heal." He looked down at Kagome's hand.  
  
"Then around our seventh year she called me. She wanted to work things out. At first I was hesitant, but I decided to give it a try. I wanted to have what we had a long time ago. Then our tenth year rolled by, it started falling apart again. We just didn't have that love anymore, it was gone. But in my heart I thought I should marry her anyways because that's the only other woman that I've been with for so long. I forgot what it was like to be dating someone else. It was her only at that time."  
  
Kagome squeezed his hand and he squeezed her hand back. She smiled happy that he was opening up to her. She was beginning to know him better. Inuyasha sighed and looked outside his car window. "But she started pushing me away. I'm thinking that was when she was diagnosed with cancer. Our friendship and everything was just flying out of the window. I couldn't control it. She returned the ring and we went our separate ways once again."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I see, your love was just mutual." Inuyasha nodded back, "That's what it became. She wasn't the same after the cancer. She pushed things aside and kept to herself. I still wanted to be with her even when she was hurting me. That's how inexperienced I was with love."  
  
Silence took over once again. Kagome feeling brave enough, looked back at Inuyasha. "Did you ever regret what we had done Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha whisked his head towards her in surprise. "No, never. I always blamed myself for hurting you, but I never regretted it, what we did. Not once." Kagome's eyes started watering. What he said made her happy, he truly cared for her still. "Were you mad that I pushed you away then?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head slowly, "I was mad at you at first. But I then came to terms with myself that I understood what you had to do. You were right, it wasn't your fault that you did what you had to, and you just didn't want to hurt Kikyo." The silence brooded on inside the car.  
  
Kagome looked at her hand that was still intertwined with Inuyasha. She noticed how perfectly they fitted together. Her hand was neither too small nor too big for his hand. It was just perfect...  
  
"Inuyasha do you remember that night... That night when we..." Inuyasha finished the sentence for her. "When we made love?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes when we made love. I wanted to tell you that was my first time." Kagome felt naïve for saying that but it was the truth and it had to do with what she was about to tell him.  
  
"Ohh... I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked with great concern. Kagome shook her head vehemently, "No, no you didn't, it's that..." Inuyasha leaned over closer, and tilted her face towards him.  
  
He could see tears streaming down her face. "Why are you crying?" he whispered, feeling horrible that he was making her cry again. "Because I'm a little scared about what I'm going to tell you."  
  
Inuyasha's thumb caressed Kagome's cheek. He still found her beautiful even when she was crying. She was always beautiful in his eyes. "Tell me, I promise I won't get mad."  
  
Kagome leaned into his hand. She placed one of his hands on top of her stomach. What she was about to say took all the courage that she had inside of her, every ounce of it. "Inuyasha I'm pregnant. It's yours." She whispered looking dead straight at his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha blinked only once, taking her words and fully comprehending it in his mind. 'It's yours.' The words repeated in his head like a mantra over and over again.  
  
'It's mine.' He thought.  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter was the hardest for me to write. I'm so sorry for taking so long, but this week and last week has been very hard for me. I'll try to keep my updates coming out faster sometime this weekend or next week. Please check out my other stories till then, especially my new story that just came out this month it's called The Lost Jewel. 


	12. Reaching Deep Inside

**Author's Note**: Wow it's been so long since I've last worked on my stories... Well now that I'm done with school I've been working hard in trying to fit time into writing out this chapter. Trust me it's wasn't that easy, especially when you come home from work and hardcore dance classes and the only thing I wanted to do was sleep on my bed and never wake up... But I knew how much you guys were waiting for this chapter so that's what I did, sat down in front of my lap top and typed away. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not many of us are that lucky...

**High School Reunion  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Reaching Deep Inside**

****

****

"It's yours." Her voice echoed in his mind. "Yours...Yours...Yours..." Like a record player, going on and on, repeating her words over and over like a mantra.  
  
'It's mine.' He thought deeply. His eyes glided over her face and saw that she still waited for his reaction, the anticipation growing thicker.  
  
The truth was he didn't know how to react, a part of him was happy... But a part of him deeply regretted it also; after all he had gotten her pregnant unexpectedly and on top of that caused her emotional pain by parting ways with her.  
  
But his heart still managed to soar high into the air though; he was going to be a father...  
  
He finally let his face break out into a smile, a long awaited smile that had been lost and finally found itself. Kagome's eyes lit up instantly at his reaction. "Then you're not mad?" Inuyasha shook his head, "No I'm not mad just surprised... And I'm also sorry."  
  
"Sorry, for what?" Kagome's eyes studied his face, trying to read what he wasn't expressing. Inuyasha looked down at her abdomen, where their child was safely growing in her womb. "I'm sorry for hurting you so much and leaving you alone to deal with all of this on your own... I was scared..."  
  
Kagome placed a finger to his lips telling him to keep quiet. She looked down also and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "If it's anyone that should be sorry it's me for keeping it a secret from you. I guess I was scared too."  
  
His eyes shot up and looked into her dark eyes he instantly regretted it because he saw that she was crying. His hands reached out to her cheeks and wiped away the tears that stained her cheek.  
  
Weaving his long fingers through her own delicate fingers he mustered up a somewhat reassuring smile. He leaned over and gave her a single kiss on her cheek; it was his way of expressing the words that he could not say at the moment.  
  
However she understood it clear and perfectly.  
  
All that matter was that he accepted it and that he would be there, only if her heart was so willingly to let go of everything that happened along the way.  
  
If only...  
  
  
  
Kagome sat there watching Sango fixing her veil. "Are you nervous?" Kagome asked smoothing out the back of Sango's dress. Sango let out an uneasy sigh and turned around to Kagome. "Just a little..."  
  
Kagome pulled down the veil so that it covered Sango's face, "Don't be, he's the one." Kagome assured her.  
  
Sango nodded and turned back to the mirror looking at herself one last time before walking out that door, where he awaited for her at the other end of the aisle.  
  
Her soon would be husband...  
  
It had been an anticipated month for her, the days did not seem to come quick enough. But at last, the day of her wedding was here. It was their day to celebrate.  
  
She looked hard into the mirror and recalled her good times with him, the memories only they shared and created, her eyes danced in delight knowing she was taking the ultimate step and she was more than prepared to dive head first into it.  
  
Her image was now perfectly smiling back at her which concluded that she was ready. Stepping away from the mirror she headed towards the door.  
  
There was no turning back now...  
  
Sango walked down the aisle, her arms linked with her father's. She couldn't see much through the veil but she could hear the murmurs of approval and the slight sniffle from her father. He was giving her away now.  
  
She couldn't believe that she was even walking, her legs felt like a gelatin; wobbly and weak all over. She took in short quick breaths during the way to the other end and finally let her heart take over when she reached the end of the aisle. She was no longer on the other side but with him.  
  
She turned around and faced the man that she was about to marry, she smiled at him while her heart swelled even more. He smiled back, clearly showing his sense of pride and happiness. He held both of her hands and winked.  
  
Sango laughed at his gesture of the inside. Another reason why she loved him even more...  
  
They both turned to the priest that was there to wed them. Sango snuck one look over at Miroku, she knew that Kagome was right.  
  
He is the one...  
  
Sango's heart clenched in anticipation when the priest finally said those final words, "You may now kiss the bride." She closed her eyes when her lips met his, then he placed both of his hands behind her and expertly dipped her back.  
  
Slowly one of his hands went lower and lower until it found what it was looking for. He gave it a slight squeeze while still kissing her. Sango could hear in the background Miroku's father saying "That's my boy!"  
  
She smiled against his lips and wondered what she had just gotten herself into.  
  
  
  
Kagome sat at the bar looking at Sango and Miroku dancing in the middle of the dance floor. They glided across the ballroom floor with elegance and never leaving their eyes off each other. A fairy tale that came true for her friend and she was more than happy for her, but past her smile her heart fought back a bittersweet struggle.  
  
She too wanted to be head over heels in love with a man, she wished she could talk with Sango about the love of their lives together, and not be just listening from the other side.  
  
Turning her head away from them she looked over the back side of the room and she stared at the doors...  
  
Her feet gently tapped against the floor, trying to follow the beat, but her mind was deep in thought however. When Sango had thrown her bouquet in the air Kagome had surprisingly caught it. The moment the bouquet was in her hands her eyes traveled over to Inuyasha's. She looked away quickly enough to smile at the others and pretended everything was okay.  
  
But everything wasn't okay...  
  
In her mind she wished that she had never caught the bouquet, it was a sign of something that couldn't be possible. But for some stupid reason the bouquet was still sitting in the back of Kagome's car still perfectly aligned and unharmed.  
  
She couldn't love him... Because he still loved her...  
  
Kikyo...  
  
Her eyes were quickly drawing in tears, she carefully weaved herself out of the room and went outside, going out of those doors didn't seem like a bad idea at this point, letting herself out she breathed in the fresh air that greeted her and walked away from the very place that was slowly suffocating her.  
  
Love... That was all she was looking for, what she got was something even she couldn't begin to know where to start, or where to untangle the mess she had created.  
  
How was she going to pull herself out of this one? How was she going to tell her mother, her grandfather, or her brother? What was she going to do?  
  
Teardrops hit the pavement that she walked on, her feet taking her away, somewhere to escape from her misery. She paused when she heard to roar of the waves crashing unto shore. The beach, her favorite place to go to in the summer.  
  
She took off her heels and stepped carefully onto the beach, the coarse sand rubbed against the sole of her feet; and was surprised that it was still warm from the day's sun beating down upon it.  
  
Sitting down and drawing her knees together she rested her chin on her knees while her arms were under the hook of her knees. Tonight wasn't any different from the other nights, every night her thoughts daunted on the fact she had woven herself in the middle of it all.  
  
Everywhere she went she couldn't help but think about him, she wasn't stupid she knew why she still clung on to him even when they were not officially together. She also knew why she still cared for him when really she should be hating him and not herself.  
  
It was because she did what she wasn't supposed to do. She fell in love with him. Everything that had happened and yet she still couldn't hide the fact that she loved him deeply.  
  
He didn't have to show it in so many words. His touch was enough to drive her insane, his smell was enough to keep her alive, and his kisses were all that she needed to stay, and she hated it; she was weak...  
  
The fire they had created was too strong to be put out, only time would eventually stop the process. She patted her growing belly and let off a warm radiate smile that came from her heart. "One day I won't be so confused and that'll be the day when you'll be able to join me here in this world. That'll be the day..."  
  
She didn't move, instead she watched the waves rolling back and forth and the listened to the cry of the seagulls. She was in her drowning in happiness for the moment, and it was something that even Inuyasha couldn't ruin.  
  
Cursing when she read her watch she quickly picked up her heels, running to the party that would be over soon if not already. She just saw Sango and Miroku outside and getting ready to leave in a black limousine. The guests stood around the couple and congratulated them, some patting Miroku on the back while Sango was given hugs and kisses.  
  
Kagome came up breathless to Sango and hugged her, closing her eyes at the same time. "I'll miss you," Kagome whispered and she felt a nod from Sango. She pulled away and looked into her friend's eyes and saw a spark lying beneath her eyes. She was really happy for Sango that she had found her true love.  
  
Kagome turned around and shook hands with Miroku wishing him a safe trip, having nothing else to say she stepped back and watched Inuyasha say the somewhat same words to Miroku and a word of advice to Sango, in which Sango laughed at. Kagome however avoided his eyes the whole time.  
  
When all was done and said, she waved at the limo that was now speeding away and taking them to their honeymoon. She stood there till she could no longer see the car, Kagome slowly turned around and saw that Inuyasha stood there waiting for her the whole time, even after all the guests had left.  
  
She felt her heart rapidly speed up again, a very familiar feeling that she was starting to get used to.  
  
His mouth parted to say something but abruptly closed, his eyes still bored into hers however. Kagome stood there frozen and unable to do anything. He advanced until he was very close to her, she could feel his warm breath fanning her face and smell the scent of his cologne. "Why did you leave?" he whispered. Kagome shivered slightly, the deep rich velvet voice whispering in her ears was making her weak again.  
  
She stepped back and looked at Inuyasha, the man that promised he would be there for her and their child. But it wouldn't be a completed family, not if it was a one-sided love.  
  
"I needed to think." She answered back while putting on her heels. One of his hands found the way to the back of his neck and he started rubbing it to relieve some tension that was building quickly, this was so new to him.  
  
"Do you need a ride back home?" he asked nervously, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Kagome shook her head and stood up straight after she had adjusted her heels. "No Inuyasha I don't need a ride, I think I'm going to walk home... I still have a lot of questions that I need to answer of find out."  
  
His heart slowly sank but he was still determined to try to make this relationship work. "Do you mind if I join you then?" He had to find out some things too, and he'd be damned if he ran away from this. He had to be strong.  
  
She let out a small smile and gave him a look that said 'why not?' Inuyasha walked beside Kagome, both deep in thought. He would occasionally steal glances at Kagome, taking the time to memorize her features.  
  
He slowly enclosed his hand over hers, entwining their fingers together. He waited for her to pull away or to get angry, what he didn't expect was her to gently tighten the grip even more.  
  
Content that she didn't flinch away he proceeded to walk with her, hand in hand and both trying to find out some answers to the questions that puzzled them so.  
  
The little things in life that were beginning to mean so much to him now. He was slowly finding himself. He was finding out who he was and where he belonged and it was beginning to make some sense now.  
  
It had to do with Kagome, for a long time it had been always about her and now he saw why and he laughed on the inside realizing how stupid he had been for taking so long to discover it now.  
  
Kagome was the one, even during times like this.  
  
It could only be her.  
  
Kagome...  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled again seeing her two friends finally home from their honeymoon. Sango carrying an unusual amount of glow on her face and showing off her new tan by wearing a simple white sun dress, while Miroku wore his swimming trunks and cannonballed into the pool.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled, unhappy that she was soaked from head to toe all thanks to him.  
  
His head submerged to the surface and let out his contagious laugh. "Well now you know the water's great, the more reason why you should join me." He winked. Sango rolled her eyes and sat down next to Kagome. "Idiot," Sango muttered under her breath when she sat down. Kagome let out a laugh and watched Miroku make funny faces at Sango and Kagome.  
  
"So how was the honeymoon?" Kagome asked casually while adjusting her sunglasses. "It's was great, I wished I got to see some more sights though..." Sango's face turned a dark shade of red when she realized what she had revealed. Kagome let out another laugh and leaned back on her chair. "At least you had a good time."  
  
Sango nodded, "I did until Miroku took me over to his parent's house last night for dinner. His father was coaching Miroku on how to be an even better groper, it's gotten worse now." Sango groaned.  
  
Kagome smiled and watched Inuyasha who had just entered into the pool. 'Inuyasha...'  
  
"I wish I could swim again." Kagome said, watching the two men have a water fight. "You still can." Sango said back.  
  
Kagome shook her head softly, "No this belly is beginning to grow faster each day and I don't want to take the risk of harming the baby." Sango was about to say something else when she felt a large splat on her head and water started to trickle down the side of her head.  
  
"Sorry dear the water balloon just slipped out of my hands, you know how they are, a mind of their own." Miroku said, trying his best to keep a straight face. Not buying the lie, Sango stood up from her chair and stormed her way towards the pool, "You're dead Miroku. You hear?" She yelled just before she jumped into the pool and swam headfast towards Miroku.  
  
He let out a scream that Kagome thought sounded an equivalent to a girl's. Kagome shrugged and went over to the other side of the pool and threw Sango a styrofoam noodle in which Sango used to whack Miroku.  
  
If Kagome couldn't join them, then she would just have to make the best of the situation. In this case, help Sango with beating the daylights out of Miroku. Even if it didn't hurt him much, it was still fun.  
  
That was all that mattered at this point.  
  
Later that night Sango and Miroku asked Kagome and Inuyasha to stay over for dinner, neither of them declined. Kagome sat outside in the dark watching the moon, while Inuyasha paced back and forth nervously.  
  
Sango turned on the sink water and placed the lettuce underneath to wash it. "What do you think he's going to say to her?"  
  
Miroku slid the sliced tomatoes into a bowl and turned around to face Sango, "I guess he's trying to say something that will make up for the past few months... I don't know, they're both too stubborn to work this out."  
  
"No not stubborn, just scared Miroku. After all there is a third person involved in this you know, and neither of them expected to fall in love even if they don't see that it's there."  
  
Miroku let out a sigh and raised his eyebrows in question, "I have to disagree with you Sango, and I think both of them did expect to fall in love just not panned out like this."  
  
Shutting off the water Sango placed the lettuce on the cutting board and started shredding it for the salad she would be making. "It's wasn't as if he noticed her during high school; he had Kikyo then." Sango chided softly.  
  
"That doesn't mean he didn't notice Kagome, he would talk about her all the time; even in front of Kikyo. I think even then Kikyo knew his infatuation with Kagome was more than a crush."  
  
"What are you trying to say? That it was destined for them to be in this situation? A love hate relationship where one is scared to take the next step and the other is afraid to face it? Bull, Miroku. You and I both know that one night changed everything and I don't mean the sex they consummated. The reunion made them come to terms with their feelings."  
  
Miroku peered out of the kitchen window and watched as Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. He watched Inuyasha bite his lips nervously but he managed to finally break the ice and start talking; Kagome listened.  
  
So far that was a good sign.  
  
"It might've been lust at first sight but it became something else Sango. I mean why else would he have stayed by her side for so long? Why not go back to America, where his name is just as big and well known as the Hollywood celebrities? Why would he risk everything that he worked so hard for in order to stay here? Why? Because he loves her too, he wants to be with her and the child as much as she wants him to be with her and the child. He loves her, Sango. He really does."  
  
Sango leaned against Miroku and watched the two friends outside talking and trying to work things out. "I know Miroku, it's just so hard for me to watch them hurting so badly. I wish I could just nudge them towards the right direction, give them a head start."  
  
Miroku gently squeezed Sango's arms as a gesture of comfort. "But we have to let them work it out on their own, it's only fair and right."  
  
Sango nodded, "Some people spend all their lives trying to find that one significant other, the one... And sometimes when you do find it there's always a price to pay; always."  
  
"But it's not forever."  
  
"Yes I know but it sure seems like it, Miroku."  
  
"If their love is as strong as we think it will be, it won't be so long."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"I know I'm right because in the end it worked for us."  
  
  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. All his words that was coming out of his mouth seemed so promising. And he seemed to have really meant each and every word but...  
  
Well what could she say? She was terrified of everything and nothing. It made no sense but did all of this really make any sense in the end? She was scared of getting hurt again, to give herself completely away with no protection; unshielded and stripped away from anything that could help her just incase a situation like this did happen.  
  
Love, it made her weak and strong at the same time.  
  
Love made her understand and learn from her mistakes. Love had made her experience new emotions and help reveal a side of her that she had never known before.  
  
It also meant she was now more vulnerable to these new feelings, something she wasn't willing to just give into.  
  
She closed her eyes and listened to his words. Each word striking a chord in her heart, behind each word a meaning revealed.  
  
She just had to try and do what was best for her.  
  
"...Don't underestimate yourself, Kagome. You're not weak or stupid, not if you've been able to pull through these months... If anyone who is weak or stupid here, it's me..." He said his eyes small and downcast.  
  
She gazed at him, staring into his deep honey colored eyes, his radiant face that she was slowly falling in love with again.  
  
"To tell you the truth Inuyasha no one wins in this situation. I certainly found that out the hard way, but it's a good thing I did... Because when you asked me if I wanted you to leave all I had to do was say so. At first I thought it was because you didn't want this life with me..."  
  
She paused choosing her words carefully, this moment was very crucial for her. "In my heart I knew better than that, I see in your eyes the joy that's there when you see what's growing inside of me. You stayed when you could've left; you gave me hope and promise in this world again... So don't leave me now, not when I need you the most." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha froze and turned his full attention back to Kagome, he was in shock. "Kagome...To tell you the truth I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling right now, I haven't been able to understand it for some time now but right now it doesn't matter."  
  
She reached out and held onto his hands, her eyes meeting his. "I don't know what I'm feeling either, but what I do know is that it's there and it can't be avoided any longer. I need you and I mean it, this I know for sure."  
  
The corners of his lips pulled into a soft smile. "Okay, I'll stay no questions asked. I'll stay because I want too."  
  
He didn't need to question himself any further tonight, not as long as she was here with him. She was willingly trying to work this out too after all.  
  
Kagome gave him a smile and turned back to look at the view before her.  
  
A large part of her had been lifted, she felt like a new person who was ready to explore the world, spread her wings and fly.  
  
A familiar tickle in her abdomen seemed to agree too, happy to know her mother was happy inside and out.  
  
It was a feeling that was quite not like any other.

* * *

**AN:** Wow, I actually managed to write and finished this chapter in three hours. Again thanks for all my readers who waited so patiently for me to write out this chapter you guys are the best. I can't make a promise that this story will be updated regularly this month; but I'll try. Right now I have to try to go and tackle my next story. 


End file.
